


Кинк-фест 2018 (сборник драбблов)

by AlyonaSL



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Psychology, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 18,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL
Summary: Драбблы с ноябрьского Кинк-феста-2018: каждый день по одному. Подробнее о фесте:http://kink2018.diary.ru/.





	1. Адреналин и чрезвычайные ситуации

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пропущенная сцена к началу фика ["Отцы и деды"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751380/chapters/29087232).

Во время секса, по мнению Ларри, не должно быть посторонних звуков. Только возбуждённое дыхание, стоны и непристойные шлепки кожи о кожу. Ну, иногда можно на пике наслаждения позвать друг друга по имени.

Но громкого стука в дверь вкупе с воплем «Дэйли, откройте немедленно» — точно не должно быть!

— Ларри, — говорит Акменра, поднимая голову, — стучат.

— Чёрт с ними, — выдыхает Ларри в ответ. Но Акменра не успокаивается:

— Это Макфи. Нужно открывать. Отодвинься немножко?

Надо же, чтобы именно сейчас они выбрали ту самую хрестоматийную позу на четвереньках, потому что Ларри сказал «я хочу попробовать сам». И отказался тупо лежать на спине, пока Акменра, устроившись верхом, делает практически всю работу.  
  
А теперь Ларри подаётся бёдрами назад, Акменра соскальзывает с члена, сгребает в кучу свою одежду вместе с драгоценностями и спрашивает:

— Шкафчик пустой есть?

Ясное дело, больше в комнате охраны деваться некуда. Не под диван же?

Ларри кивает — да, есть пара пустых шкафчиков, — а потом спрашивает:

— Но как же ты? У тебя же эта… клаустрофобия?

— Ерунда всё это, — Акменра бы отмахнулся, не будь у него заняты руки.

Он в самом деле влезает в пустой шкафчик вместе со всем своим скарбом. Ларри запирает дверцу, натягивает штаны прямо на голое тело и идёт открывать директору.

— Простите, доктор Макфи, — он старается как можно натуральнее зевнуть, — я тут немножко задремал…

Директор тянет носом: в комнате охраны отчётливо пахнет потом — хотя вроде обычное дело? — и спермой. Но не объяснять же Макфи, что до его прихода тут случилась не одна эякуляция?

Простыни надо потом будет забрать в стирку. А сейчас…

Сейчас Ларри уже настраивается честно признаться, что он тут сперва подрочил, а потом задремал, но он следит за директорским взглядом… и краснеет до корней волос.

Среди сбитых простыней лежит широкий золотой браслет с инкрустацией.

И во-первых, Макфи прекрасно знает, чей это браслет, а во-вторых, ни на минуту не соберётся подумать, что Ларри это украл.

На лице директора отражается сперва озадаченность, потом — удивление, а потом — язвительное понимание. С возгласом «Дэйли!» Макфи направляется к шкафчикам, потом останавливается, машет рукой, говорит «зайдите ко мне утром после смены» — и уходит. Ларри, торопясь, отпирает шкафчик — и взъерошенный Акменра, отбрасывая одежду, повисает на нем:

— Итак, на чём мы остановились?

— Да ты что, у меня уже давно упало всё.

— Как упало? Да на таком адреналине…

— Ак! Адреналин — антагонист гормонов, отвечающих за сексуальное возбуждение, он их блокирует!

— И в каких антинаучных источниках ты это прочитал? — Акменра смотрит на Ларри очень хитро, почти так же, как Макфи, а потом заявляет:

— У меня-то вон, смотри, — он кивает себе ниже пояса, где и в самом деле стоит так, что практически прижимается к животу. — Но если у тебя блокирует — давай прелюдию заново? Я предполагаю, что директор больше не явится. Так что запирай дверь, продолжаем!..


	2. Аццкий уке (поверботтом, тот, кто командует снизу)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> в тексте есть отсылка к третьей части фика ["По делам земли египетской"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757098/chapters/29102259).

— Это совсем несложно, — сказал Акменра, легко улыбаясь. — Да, а разве ты ни разу никого не растягивал? Вы же с этим… с Крисом занимались сексом, и вроде бы менялись, ммм?

О да, Ларри с Крисом — однокашником по колледжу — трахались в экспериментальных целях, когда обоим было по двадцать. Но Крис старался быть таким брутальным: и с собой не позволял церемониться, и подготовке партнёра большого внимания не уделял. Почему Ларри и думал, что нижнему скорее больно и неудобно, и готов был героически взять на себя эту миссию. Но ему отказали.

— Ясно, — нахмурился Акменра, переварив услышанное. — Ну, ладно. В общем, смотри: берёшь на пальцы смазку и вводишь сперва один… Ты нащупаешь, куда вводить, или лучше под контролем глаза?

Ох уж эта кембриджская интеллигентность вкупе с древнеегипетской откровенностью! «Под контролем глаза»! Да Ларри чокнется, если еще и посмотрит туда, куда ему предстоит палец засовывать. Сперва один, да! А потом, получается, еще и второй?

— А потом второй, — кивнул Акменра. — Чтобы два одновременно. Не бойся, во-от так… Сперва на фалангу вглубь, потом на две, потом до ладони. И теперь пробуй развести пальцы внутри, как ножницами, понимаешь?

И про ножницы он знает, о великие боги! Да и вообще это уметь надо: командовать вот так, когда у тебя два пальца в заднице.

— А теперь осторожно можешь вводить третий. Смазки добавь, если маловато: нет-нет, не вынимая, свободной рукой!

Да чёрт подери, как это возможно вообще? В это узкое и тугое — три пальца сразу?

— Нет, — улыбнулся Акменра, — надо все-таки под визуальным контролем.

Он подтянул колени выше к груди, практически сложившись пополам:

— Видишь?

У Ларри подкосились ноги и пересохло во рту: такая открылась его глазам живописная картина. А если ещё приправить это хриплыми стонами, явно от удовольствия, когда третий палец все же пробрался, куда велели?

О-о-о!..

— Ак, — сбивчиво пробормотал Ларри, — я же тебя порву.

— Ну, только не пальцами, — послышался в ответ негромкий смех. — Знаешь, мне кажется, что уже пора. Чувствуешь, посвободнее стало?

Да, с удивлением отметил Ларри, в самом деле пальцам стало свободнее, на них уже так не давит.

— Осторожно вынимай… и входи…

Головка прижалась к анусу так плотно, словно Ак собирался её туда всосать. Ларри опомниться не успел, как его резко притянули ногами ближе, и член вошёл практически одним толчком.

— Аффф!.. — вдохнул Акменра. — Теперь двигайся!

Но прежде чем начать, Ларри наклонился, поцеловал своего царственного партнёра, куда дотянулся, и сказал:

— Напомни мне больше не трахать никаких правителей. А то действительно, этими… повелениями замучают.

И, дождавшись ответного лёгкого смешка, начал двигаться. Как сказали.


	3. БДСМ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Ларри Дэйли  
> Предупреждение: настоящего БДСМа не получилось  
> Автор благодарит за помощь [Англо-древнеегипетский словарь-переводчик](http://medu.ipetisut.com/index.php)

— Значит, розовые пушистые наручники, — улыбнулся Акменра. И скосил глаза в ноутбук, где была открыта Википедия. — Атрибуты ролевых игр в господство и подчинение, основанных на эротическом обмене властью, так?

Я молча пожал плечами. Вот взбрело мне в голову после его вопросов рассказать ему про БДСМ!

Я-то в этом вопросе сам был тот еще валенок. А вот он, как я думал, должен быть более сведущ в таких делах: у них-то, в Египте этом Древнем, небось было? А может, ему и сейчас этого не хватает? Ну, я и рассказал.

— Значит, я пристёгиваю тебя наручниками к кровати, — глубокомысленно рассуждал Акменра, — и что? Имею над тобой полную власть?

— Ну… да, — наконец промямлил я.

Он глянул на меня — и отвернулся. Но я успел заметить, как между его бровей обозначилась горькая складка.

— Ларри Дэйли, — произнёс он, помолчав, — а ты знаешь, что такое абсолютная власть?

Я хлопал глазами, как дурак: откуда? А он говорил, глядя куда-то в сторону:

— Абсолютная власть — это страшно. С одной стороны, ты можешь ВСЁ. Вот буквально всё. Ограничивать, наказывать, причинять боль, отнимать жизнь. А с другой стороны — за тобой постоянно следят. И стоит тебе сделать хоть один неверный шаг…

Он сглотнул и добавил:

— Представь, сколько сексуального удовольствия можно получить таким образом.

Я попытался перевести все в шутку:

— Ак, слишком мрачно! И э-э-э, если ты хочешь, мы ведь можем… наоборот? Ну… в смысле, я тебя пристегну?

— И будешь иметь надо мной полную власть? Как те трое, когда я был в саркофаге?

Дьявол! Я трижды идиот. Куда я полез вообще?

— Кстати, — Акменра снова уткнулся в ноутбук, — тут еще есть интересное. Смотри, му-ми-фи-ка-ция: тип связывания, запелёнывание с целью полного обездвиживания, иногда в комбинации с маской, притупляющей слух и закрывающей обзор. М-м-м? Кто кого из нас замотает в бинты и засунет в саркофаг?

Чёрт! Куда-то не туда нас обоих понесло.

— Там практически нечем дышать, в этом саркофаге, — Акменра говорил так спокойно, что у меня ознобом драло спину. — А если ещё и бинты на лице… Да, я понимаю. Я прочитал. Есть стоп-слово. Но…

Он обхватил себя за плечи, закусив губу. А потом вдруг выдохнул:

— Эмбиа. Эмбиа. Незап.

«Нет, нет, никогда», — перевёл я про себя. Я знал, что в особо пиковые минуты — самого разного характера — он без предупреждения переходит на родной язык. Хорошо, что я кое-что уже понимал.

И обнял его, как маленького:

— Ак, ну что ты! Это же всё по желанию! Для удовольствия! Я думал — ты захочешь?

— Нет, нет, — вздрагивая, выдыхал Акменра мне в ухо, — не хочу.

Потом словно подобрался, отодвинулся, заглянул мне в лицо:

— Власти — не хочу. Боли — не хочу. Подчинения — не хочу. Особенно с тем… кого люблю. Хватит с меня, понимаешь?

Я понимал: он очень, очень хорошо знает, о чем говорит. И кивнул. Молча.

А он спросил:

— Может быть, это ты чего-то такого хочешь?

Я вспомнил свой жизненный опыт — и ответил, как на духу:

— Нет, спасибо. С меня, наверное, тоже хватит.


	4. Волосы

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Ларри Дэйли  
> В тексте есть некоторая отсылка к фику ["О разнице культур"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751863)

— Мне все больше кажется, что мы — два наивных мечтателя, — я был честен, как никогда.

Но Акменра только улыбнулся:

— В крайнем случае, давай считать, что мы ставим эксперимент. В котором — как ты говорил? — отрицательный результат тоже результат, да? А уж если положительный…

Я глянул на него и задохнулся. Если!

Пару месяцев назад Акменра вспомнил, что однажды услышал… правду говоря, подслушал! — как тот самый жрец, что сделал скрижаль, говорил отцу: мол, если при этой штуке вслух мечтать о результатах какого-то события так, словно оно уже произошло, то оно и произойдёт. Особенно если будет рассказывать владелец скрижали или кто-то близкий к нему.

С тех пор мы с Аком ставили этот эксперимент всякий раз, когда, во-первых, были вдвоём, во-вторых, почему-то не получалось заниматься сексом (или силы временно кончились), а в-третьих, рядом была скрижаль. И говорили, говорили: как мы будем жить, когда — не если, а когда — эта самая скрижаль сделает хотя бы Ака настоящим живым человеком.

Он взахлёб рассказывал про наше с ним общее будущее, а потом бросал этак залихватски:

— Эй, ты слышала?

Мне казалось, что скрижаль однажды ответит ему скрипучим таким голосом: «Да, мой повелитель». С этой древнеегипетской магии станется.

Вот и сейчас, когда мы валялись у меня на кровати (Тедди в очередной раз отпустил нас проветриться), Ак начал:

— Знаешь что? Про жильё мы с тобой уже ей рассказывали, про работу тоже, и про завтраки… про что бы сейчас рассказать? О! Давай поговорим про то, как изменится моё тело.

— Ну… ты будешь…

Я замялся. Стареть? Взрослеть?

— Расти буду, — фыркнул Ак. — Как у вас сейчас говорят — расти-расти большой?

— Да куда уж больше-то, — я усмехнулся, надеясь, что он не заметит, куда я покосился. Но он заметил:

— Точно здесь больше не надо?

Я демонстративно потёр задницу и расхохотался:

— Нет, спасибо!

— Эй, ты слышала? — фыркнул Ак в сторону входной двери. Там в обычном полиэтиленовом пакете из Волмарта висел на ручке наш самый ценный экспонат. А как вы думали? Я с Аком без скрижали из музея вообще не выхожу, тем более надолго. А если случится что? В лифте застрянем, например? Или замок в двери заклинит? Или ещё что-нибудь? Нет уж, проще мумию в одеяле притащить в музей, чем…

— Ларри, эй? — я вздрогнул и понял, что всё пока в порядке. — Так что ещё будет со мной? Я сам могу ей рассказать, в общем-то, но я хочу, чтобы ты!

Я выдохнул и сказал:

— Волосы у тебя вырастут. По всему телу.

Ак поначалу комплексовал, что мне с ним будет в постели сложно: потому что у него из всей растительности — только брови, ресницы и лохмы на голове, и то последние случайно остались, из-за какого-то противостояния со жрецами или ещё с кем, я так и не понял. Просто рад был страшно, что могу ему в волосы пальцами зарываться, когда он у меня в рот берёт, или просто так, а ему это безумно нравится, и он чуть ли не мурлычет. Но вот остальное тело, как сказали бы сейчас, эпилировано начисто: гладкая смуглая кожа без единого волоска. Вообще. Такая в Древнем Египте была традиция: чем выше статус — тем меньше волос на теле, а уж фараону — спасибо, что брови и ресницы оставили, ну и на голове из-за дурацких иерархических вопросов убрать забыли.

Ак всё забавлялся по поводу того, что у нас с ним и рост одинаковый, и комплекция, и даже члены практически одной длины; а вот с волосами — не выгорело. Если бы кто нас голыми увидел рядом, обхохотался бы: он — гладкий, словно камушек из Нила, и я — заросший по самые соски. Как неандерталец: мы уже отсмеялись по этому поводу, ага.  
  
Он так любил перебирать эти мои волосы на теле, гладить «против шерсти» ноги, руки, зарываться пальцами в заросли вокруг члена — я, как правильный мальчик, там никогда растительность не трогал, и только с Аком мы начали подравнивать её триммером. Древнеегипетский правитель и современная реальность, ха-ха. Да он будет живым человеком круче меня, думал я порой.

— Я читал, что волосы на теле — это показатель уровня тестостерона, — говорил Ак, — так вот чтобы ты не думал, что у меня его не хватает…

— Я совершенно так не думаю, — в этом я тоже был честен, как никогда. Особенно сейчас, когда он откинулся на спину и прикрыл глаза, отдаваясь моим прикосновениям, а я водил пальцами по его телу, стараясь не замечать, что у него опять уже наполовину стоит.

— У тебя волосы будут тёмные, как у меня, — рассказывал я при этом. — Руки… — пальцы пробежались по рукам, — ноги, — по ногам, — здесь, — я ладонью обвёл вокруг основания его члена, — и вот тут, — пальцы прошлись выше, до пупка. — Такая будет… дорожка, — я улыбнулся.

Да, дорого бы я дал, чтобы на неё посмотреть, на дорожку эту. Тёмную, чёткую даже на смуглой коже, острым треугольником вверх. Подумал, как он потом, когда — если! — всё случится, будет раздеваться, и из-под резинки трусов эту дорожку будет хорошо видно, и я смогу без стеснения на неё пялиться хотя бы здесь, дома.

А потом подумал и спросил:

— Кстати, ты на экскурсиях собирался в аутентичном костюме работать? В своём нынешнем?

— Ммм, — он покивал и дёрнул ногой: мол, не останавливайся. Я опять же честно сказал:

— Тогда, если обрастёшь, придётся брить. Выше пояса торчать ведь будет, а то и до сосков дойдёт, если тестостерон-то? Во-от сюда прямо добежит, — я обвёл пальцем сперва один его сосок, потом другой.

— Да и Анубис с ним, пусть хоть до горла, лишь бы… получилось. Будем с тобой оба… как два неандертальца, — Ак усмехнулся и, не открывая глаз, крикнул снова:

— Эй, ты слышала?

— Она кивала, — уверенно ответил я. — Иди теперь сюда, а то нам скоро возвращаться уже: неандерталец тестостероновый, тоже мне.


	5. Драгоценности

Когда Ларри с размаху прижали к стене в его собственной квартире, у него осталась только одна задача: не обрушиться на Ака всем весом. Если зажмуриться, координация совсем плыла нахрен, поэтому Ларри периодически открывал глаза и смотрел вниз: видя только встрёпанные тёмные волосы, смуглую шею и — Ак теперь всегда выходил в город в цивильной одежде — несколько ниточек то ли бус, то ли еще какого амулета, видневшихся из-под ворота любимого свитера Ларри.

Вот не может фараон без украшений!

Ларри потом подробно разглядел этот амулет: когда, кончив, поднимал Ака за локти, одетого, и задирал на нем свитер, проводя ладонями по груди.

— Мои джинсы в стирку, — прохрипел Ак, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд. — Вместе с бельём. Месяц! Месяц толком ничего!

Это и правда было тяжело: проверки, программы, инвентаризация, ещё какая-то херня — ни днём, ни ночью Ларри не было покою, и даже позавидовать Аку, которого хотя бы днём никто не трогает, Ларри не мог. На такие шутки уже не хватало чувства юмора.

А сегодня наконец всё закончилось, и Тедди сказал «Лоуренс, вам надо развеяться», и они с Аком побежали к Ларри домой, и там поначалу не дошли даже до кровати.

Ну, ничего. У них еще вся ночь впереди.

— Что это у тебя? — спросил Ларри, наконец стягивая с Ака свитер. — Я раньше этого не видел. По крайней мере, на тебе. Забавный амулет какой! Точно, месяц толком ничего, уже везде члены мерещатся.

— Не мерещатся, — улыбнулся Ак. — Это и есть член.

— На бусиках?

— На бусиках. Амулет называется менат. Из второй витрины. Ты, кстати, не слышал, как Ребекка на взрослых экскурсиях о нём рассказывает?

— Нет, — нахмурился Ларри. — А ты откуда слышал?

— Так зимой темнеет рано, взрослые экскурсии вечером. Я успеваю вылезти… и потом подслушиваю за колонной.

Ак прокашлялся, состроил серьёзное лицо и начал:

— Считается, что африканцы никогда не испытывают проблем с потенцией. Но, по всей вероятности, древние египтяне предпочитали в этом вопросе подстраховаться!

— Погоди, — словно очнулся Ларри. — Африканцы-то здесь при чем?

— Хранитель Бруклина! — расхохотался Ак. — Ты до сих пор не знаешь, что Египет в Африке?

Ларри покраснел.

— С ума сойти, — пробормотал он. — То есть ты — африканец? Настоящий?

— Неожиданно, да? Так вот, менат — ожерелье с подвеской фаллической формы, символ сексуальной энергии и мужской силы — в Древнем Египте носился в качестве афродизиака. Я его нацепил, честно говоря, в рассуждении того, что у нас с тобой после большого перерыва целая ночь вместе, а вдруг меня… как это говорится? Вырубит? После первого раза?

Ларри посмотрел на хохочущего Ака и улыбнулся.

— Тебя? Вырубит? Сомневаюсь, если честно. Может быть, мне этот менат надеть, чтобы меня не вырубило? Я все-таки не африканец, да и в возрасте уже.

— Не смеши меня, Хранитель Бруклина, — торжественно провозгласил Ак и запустил руку Ларри между ног. Там уже снова наполовину стояло.

— Кстати, я не исключаю, что менат действует на нас обоих, — Ак рухнул в кровать и вытянул вперёд руки. — Иди сюда? Я тебе еще кое-что про него расскажу.

И когда заинтригованный Ларри улёгся рядом — прошептал, не переставая хихикать:

— Древние египтяне вообще полагали, что менат способен вселить способность и желание заниматься сексом даже в мёртвого человека. Туристам, посещающим древнеегипетские захоронения, нужно бы поаккуратнее ходить мимо гробниц, в которых имеется этот амулет, ха-ха-ха!

— Тут я вляпался, да, — согласился Ларри, прижимая Ака к себе и чувствуя, как и у того откровенно встаёт. — Но знаешь… я не жалею.

— Надеюсь, — ответил Ак уже без хихиканья. — Теперь осталось две вещи: вспомнить, куда мы месяц назад задевали смазку, и разобраться, кто будет…

— Менат на тебе? Вот ты и будешь, — оборвал его Ларри, с удовольствием наблюдая, как смущается невозмутимый правитель. — А я полежу, отдохну — месяц толком не лежал! Но потом уж, если нас хватит ещё на разок, я у тебя этот афродизиак позаимствую, и мы поменяемся.

— Будет исполнено, мой Хранитель, — кивнул Ак. И полез искать смазку в тумбочку.


	6. Запах как элемент секса

Прийти домой с работы усталым и продрогшим как собака, с ощущением «и вся твоя жизнь проёбана нахрен» — бесценно. Палец ещё болит: прищемил. Пойти с ним к врачу, что ли? И сказать: доктор, так получилось — травма на работе, едва не перешиб этой… крышкой саркофага! Что значит — зачем вы её трогали? Работа у меня такая, по утрам содержимое проверять и крышку закрывать. А тут, понимаете ли, загляделся… на содержимое, вот и дрогнула рука, уронил. А как не подхватить: артефакт дорогой, цены неимоверной, случись что — всю жизнь не расплатиться! Доктор немножечко подумает и даст освобождение от работы. Дней на пять. И тогда вообще — хоть в петлю.

Не хотелось ни умываться, ни есть: просто рухнуть в постель, лицом в подушку, и…

Господи боже мой. Подушка едва уловимо и так знакомо пахла чем-то пряным, остро-сладким, тяжело-экзотическим. Смесями для бальзамирования. Древним Египтом. Тем, что они с Аком обычно называли «запахом прошлой жизни»: а по сути, если вдуматься, прошлой смерти. Почти двое суток прошло, а пахла всё ещё! Запах словно ударил, резанул по мозгам, так, что действительно оставалось уткнуться глубже — и натурально завыть: благо никто не слышит. Или опустить руку туда, к неожиданно напрягшемуся члену, и пару раз коротко, зло передёрнуть. Или звать по имени, не надеясь ни на какой отклик: день же, совершенно это невозможно.

Они оба давно заметили, что с каждым сексом, с каждым оргазмом запах прошлой жизни словно становится слабее. И недоумевали, что бы это могло значить.

— Может, когда он совсем выветрится, я наконец стану полностью живым?

— Или перестанешь оживать вообще, — хмурился Ларри в ответ.

— Это вряд ли. Ты пессимист, — говорил Акменра. И обнимал, что-то шепча на ухо. А Ларри зарывался носом ему в волосы, словно пытаясь определить — исчез тот запах или нет, и если да — чем это им грозит, и грозит ли вообще?

А подушка, кроме того, пахла чем-то ещё, чем-то более знакомым: ну да, не её ли, единственную в доме, они позавчера ночью подкладывали Аку под бёдра, почему-то выбрав позу «лицом вниз», и Ак смешно волновался «Я же тебе испачкаю тут всё», а Ларри отвечал, что, во-первых, есть прачечная, а во-вторых… И обрывал сам себя, словно охваченный возбуждением, а на деле просто не хотел вообще об этом говорить: что не собирается потом ничего стирать. Чтобы хоть что-то оставалось. Фетишист, мать вашу!

А сейчас Ларри сгрёб эту чёртову подушку в охапку и застонал, сжав зубы.

«Радуйся тому, что есть, — вдруг сказал какой-то голос в голове. — Тому, что хотя бы по ночам он живой. Что кроме запаха прошлой жизни, есть еще запахи возбуждения и пота, нью-йоркской пыли и твоего геля для душа. И всего прочего! А когда от прошлой жизни не останется и следа — вот там и посмотрите, что будет».

На этих словах Ларри кивнул, сжал подушку крепче, всё-таки уткнулся в неё лицом — и вырубился.


	7. Запретный плод

После оргазма тяжело разговаривать; особенно когда ощущаешь, что тебя всего вывернули, выпотрошили только руками, губами и языком. И впереди ещё много чего, вот только слегка прийти в себя, и…

Фраза выдыхается сама собой, практически в полубреду, а потом Ларри краем сознания понимает, что именно ляпнул.

И какая может быть реакция на это.

Но Акменра только негромко смеётся: Ларри даже приоткрывает глаза, чтобы в этом убедиться.

— Что, правда так думал? — улыбается Акменра. — Что ты собираешься заниматься сексом… с мёртвым человеком?

Ларри кивает. А что еще остаётся делать?

Акменра смеётся громче. Ему тоже ничего не остаётся, потому что он видит Ларри — взлохмаченного, с покрасневшими губами и с парой синяков на шее:

— Так что, умотал тебя мёртвый человек? Так сейчас говорят?

Ларри кивает и хочет сказать что-то, но Акменра затыкает его поцелуем. И через некоторое время констатирует, отрываясь:

— Вот так-то лучше. Помолчи пока. А то опять скажешь какую-нибудь глупость, ммм?

Ларри снова кивает. Молча. И ещё какую глупость, воистину!

Акменра устраивается рядом, продолжая улыбаться.

— Давай посчитаем все твои грехи по современным устоям. Во-первых, — он берёт Ларри за палец, — ты занимался сексом с мужчиной. Сейчас, насколько мне удалось узнать, это не приветствуется. Во-вторых, — другой палец, — ты занимался сексом с мужчиной чуть ли не вдвое моложе себя. Это тоже сегодня считается нехорошо, так? В-третьих, — Акменра, усмехаясь, берётся за третий палец, — ты занимался сексом с мёртвым мужчиной почти вдвое моложе себя!

Ларри думает: какое же мужество нужно иметь, чтобы вот так смеяться над самим собой в первую очередь. Воистину, правитель! Остро хочется встать на колени и поцеловать руку. А правителя тем временем несёт дальше:

— Сфотографируй меня как-нибудь, — шепчет он, наклоняясь к самому лицу Ларри, словно вновь собирается поцеловать. — Утром, перед уходом. Перед тем, как крышку закрыть. Я хочу посмотреть на свою дневную сущность!

И ведь не говорит — мёртвую. Говорит — дневную. Дипломат!

Ларри приподнимается на локте и мотает головой.

— Не надо, Ак, — отвечает он, хмурясь. — Не надо, пожалуйста. Давай мы вообще не будем… об этом. Больше никогда.

— Но согласись, что глупо же отрицать очевидное?

И тогда Ларри обнимает Акменра что есть сил. Приникает ухом к его груди, где колотится сердце.

— Ты живой, — повторяет он чётко и громко: то ли для него, то ли для себя. — Ты живой, а я дурак. Со всеми этими своими… заморочками.

Ларри очень хочется сказать «И я тебя люблю», несмотря на все запреты: мёртвый мужчина вдвое моложе, надо же!.. Я тебя люблю, — хочется повторять снова и снова. Я сам не понимаю, как это получилось, я столько времени пытался это в себе задавить, отторгнуть, но ты мне помешал, лично ты в первую очередь: со своими умными рассуждениями, улыбками, сдержанностью на людях и несдержанностью наедине. Ты меня соблазнил, развратил и опрокинул все мои запреты. И теперь я тут, рядом с тобой, валяюсь голышом, и мне совершенно не стыдно, ни за что. Я могу теперь над этим смеяться — надо всеми своими прошлыми страхами, запретами и ограничениями. Я люблю тебя в том числе и поэтому, что c тобой я сам ощутил себя живым, и как после такого я могу считать тебя мёртвым?

Да еще и фотографировать. Пусть у меня руки лучше отсохнут!

Ларри хочет сказать все это, выдохнуть, выкричать, но горло перехватывает непривычным спазмом; руки молча дальше скользят по горячему смуглому телу, касаясь самых разных мест, о которых раньше и подумать-то было неудобно. Ладонь чувствует, как крепнет под нею член, и ухо слышит, как учащается дыхание, как всё сильнее бьётся сердце — живое сердце!

И, наверное, не надо сейчас ничего говорить. Тот факт, что Ларри снова перешагивает через свои запреты, и так о многом способен сообщить понимающему человеку.

И Акменра тоже молча кивает. Вот ему точно понятно.


	8. Ломка характера

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Ларри Дэйли
> 
> "Тве мервет нтек" и "Тве аоби нтек" - "Я люблю тебя" и "Я желаю тебя" на староегипетском классическом в условном чтении.

— Ак, — подавленно бормочу я, — а может, все-таки… н-не надо?

— Давай попробуем, — отвечает он мягко, но настойчиво. Упрямый, да: если уж попадёт под схенти какая вожжа — пиши пропало. — Но обещаю тебе: если это станет для тебя совсем невыносимо — мы тут же прекратим. Да?

Я киваю. Он щелкает выключателем, и моя комната заливается электрическим светом.

Первые два желания, которые я после этого испытываю — это немедленно прикрыться руками и закутаться в плед. И что самое примечательное — Ак понимает и то, и другое.

— Ку-уда? — смеётся он, стоя передо мной тоже без единой тряпочки, и видя, что я делаю шаг к кровати. — Ну? Объясни мне, что в этом такого сложного для тебя?

Я всё-таки автоматически прикрываю член руками. И растерянно пытаюсь сформулировать:

— Эээ… ходить голым нехорошо?

— А куда ты собираешься таким ходить? Из дома до музея? Да ты что, я тебя за это немедленно казню. Потому что все будут на тебя пялиться, а я буду умирать от ревности и хотеть их убить, а в нынешних реалиях даже фараону это нельзя. И потом, какой я фараон: я же экспонат, верно?

— Т-ты очень красивый… экспонат, — вырывается у меня. Потому что едва ли не впервые я вижу его вот так — без одежды. Просто всё, что было у нас интимного раньше, то ли случайно, то ли намеренно — по моей инициативе — происходило в полумраке. В египетском зале это исторически обусловлено, а в комнате охраны я сам всегда оставлял только маленький светильник, и Ак ничего не говорил мне по этому поводу. А теперь вот — сказал. Давай займёмся сексом при свете, — сказал он мне, и улыбнулся, когда я покраснел. А потом мы улучили минуту, когда Тедди снова нас отпустил, и Ак вспомнил это своё желание, и сказал — давай попробуем.

— Ну так что? — теперь продолжает он пытать меня. — Почему это ещё тебе неудобно?

— Эээ… я страшный?

— Ты? Страшный? — Ак усмехается, подходит ближе и проводит по моему телу ладонями. И чувствует, явно чувствует, как у меня от этих прикосновений по коже бегут треклятые мурашки. Я вздрагиваю, Ак отводит мои руки от моего же члена и внимательно смотрит на него, словно впервые. А может, и правда впервые? При свете-то?

А потом опускается на колени и скользит по головке языком: легко, осторожно, и это выбивает из меня такой стон, что Ак отрывается от процесса — и снова смеётся.

— Понимаешь? Я вижу тебя, вижу твой член, и это возбуждает меня сильнее, чем просто ощупывать и брать его в рот в полумраке. Ты знаешь, что люди условно делятся на три типа: аудиалы — которым надо слушать, визуалы — которым надо смотреть, и кинестетики — которым надо трогать? Так вот я, наверное, визуал. Мне надо смотреть, — и снова наклоняется, но я удерживаю его:

— А я, наверное, аудиал. Говори ещё?

— Тве мервет нтек, — улыбается этот негодник. — Тве аоби нтек.

И без паузы:

— Позволь, мой Хранитель, я продолжу?

У меня едва не подгибаются колени, я хватаю его за плечи, а он уже проводит губами по стволу до корня, и я закусываю губу, чтобы не заорать, потому что моя соседка миссис Как-её-там непременно позвонит спросить, что случилось.

Если бы она знала!

Я абсолютно голый стою в освещённой комнате и понимаю, что Аку тяжело в полутьме, что он человек света и солнца, и если уж так получилось, что мы всё это можем делать только по ночам — то пусть, пусть у нас хотя бы секс будет при свете. И чёрт подери, он прав: что в этом такого страшного?

Можно было бы сказать… аааах!.. — что он меня сломал… но нет! Ааауууммм… здорово как, о боги, что он делает? Он меня тренирует, пошагово вводит в тот самый мир, в котором жил он сам когда-то и в котором теперь буду жить я… ой, мама дорогая, я же сейчас коооооахх!..

— Прости, — говорю я смущённо. — Не успел предупредить.

— И не надо, — пожимает он плечами. — Зачем?

И такая свобода в этом ответе, что я не выдерживаю.

— Ак, — говорю я, — а научи меня так делать?

— Хорошо, — спокойно отвечает он. — Пойдём.

Садится на кровать, разводит ноги, кивает, чтобы я сел рядом внизу:

— При свете и это удобнее, я могу тебе всё показывать. Смотри, если сперва языком вот тут, а потом расслабляешь горло и по стволу вот так…

И когда у меня получается, я сглатываю и решаю, что хотя бы у меня дома мы в самом деле будем делать всё такое при свете. Оно и правда… возбуждает просто Осирис знает как.


	9. Мастурбация

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Ларри Дэйли  
> Сиквел к части 8 ["Ломка характера"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478453/chapters/38782376).

— Интересно мне знать, — размышляю я, когда у нас выпадает время перевести дух, — почему ты такой… раскрепощённый?

Мне хочется сказать «почему ты такой бесстыдник», но я не решаюсь. Хотя, кажется, Ак и это чувствует — и снова смеётся:

— А как же? Иные времена, иные традиции, иные правила. Сам подумай, каким я мог стать, если в своё время мне, как и моему отцу Меренкаре и дедушке Хеопсу, приходилось минимум раз в год мастурбировать на берегу Нила на глазах у всей страны?

— К-как? — у меня срывается голос, настолько это неожиданно. — Прямо это… заниматься самоудовлетворением?

— Если бы! — он снова хохочет, я поднимаюсь на локте и смотрю на его губы. Мука мученическая! И поцеловать хочется, и дослушать интересно, и… великие боги, какая заваривается каша в моей бедной голове.

— Ак? — переспрашиваю я. — В каком смысле — если бы? Мастурбация и самоудовлетворение — это ведь одно и то же?

Он усмехается и придвигается ближе ко мне. И говорит шёпотом:

— Тяжела была доля древнеегипетского правителя, о Хранитель Бруклина! Каждый год, а то и несколько раз в год, по большим праздникам правитель сбрасывал своё священное семя в Нил, поощряя жизнь выходить из его вод в форме хорошей жатвы. И попробуй только сказать, ммм, что у тебя нет настроения. Кого это тогда интересовало? Если ты правитель — будь любезен: встаёшь на берегу, народ тебя приветствует, и ты этак горделиво кладёшь руку себе на член и начинаешь… И не дай бог, у тебя не получится!

Я пытаюсь не слишком открывать рот от удивления. Ак тем временем продолжает:

— Как это делал дедушка — я совсем не помню, маленький был. Может быть, при дедушке меня на такие праздники ещё не водили. А вот отца — помню. Он так сурово оглядывал народ, брался могучей рукой за ствол — мне тогда казалось, что он себе однажды этот орган оторвёт, такое у него было лицо. Словно он готов был пожертвовать самым дорогим ради страны! Я тогда был уже подростком, и подумал: а почему бы не сделать это так, чтобы самому тоже понравилось? Потому что тогда эрекция будет устойчивее, и вероятность фиаско — я правильно говорю? — меньше.

— И ты… тоже это делал? — я не верю своим ушам, что говорю вслух на такую тему.

— А как же, — он снова улыбается и откидывает одеяло. — Я же был правителем? Мне, правда, довелось мастурбировать при народе всего трижды, но, по слухам, я осуществлял эту миссию так привлекательно, что многие из толпы — и мужчины, и женщины — впадали в натуральный экстаз и кончали вместе со мной!

— Ты порномодель, — я глажу его по голове, взлохмачиваю волосы, а потом… мне в голову приходит мысль:

— А мне… можешь показать?

— Хочешь кончить вместе со мной? — он смотрит на меня то ли шутливо, то ли понимающе. — Хорошо.

И встаёт рядом с кроватью: я смотрю, не в силах отвести глаз от его руки, опускающейся на член.

— Смазки не было, — говорит Ак серьёзно и широко облизывает собственную ладонь. Я тянусь ему помочь, но он отводит руку:

— Нет уж! Ты просил только показать, так смотри. Жаль, нет ничего такого, чтобы… а, погоди!

Он берёт одно из полотенец, валяющихся рядом на стуле — мы скинули их туда после душа, — обматывается на манер схенти, а потом торжественно сбрасывает эту импровизацию с себя: так, что у меня от возбуждения пересыхает во рту. Я начинаю понимать тех из толпы, которые начинали возбуждаться от одного такого стриптиза.  
  
Полотенце падает на пол — и я представляю себе тонкую льняную ткань, которую правитель вот так же скидывал со своих бёдер на влажный береговой песок. Сердце частит, я тянусь к собственному члену рукой: Ак усмехается.

— Смотришь? Не отвлекаешься?

Он проводит пальцами себе по головке, потом ладонью по стволу. Рука сжимается сперва легко, словно щекоча, а потом — я чувствую сам, куда же деваться! — все сильнее и сильнее, пальцы захватывают выступающий предъэякулят, Ак закрывает глаза и тяжело дышит, я смотрю — и мне безумно хочется ему помочь: руками, ртом, чем угодно, но я же обещал — только смотреть?

Я смотрю и сам вожу рукой по своему члену, тоже еле сообразив провести сперва языком по ладони. Чтобы уж не совсем на сухую, но это вряд ли получится, потому что мой член тоже начинает постепенно влажнеть, и я размазываю пальцами эту влагу, хрипло дыша. Ак что-то бормочет по-своему, и тягучие фразы на выдохе словно гипнотизируют меня: я понимаю, что это, наверное, какое-то заклинание на будущую жатву или что-то в этом роде, но он произносит это таким срывающимся голосом, что у меня встаёт всё крепче, меня трясёт от возбуждения, и… кажется, я кончаю первым. А он — вслед за мной, выгибаясь и постанывая.

— Ммм!.. — я падаю спиной на кровать. Мне нужно отдышаться. Ак устраивается рядом:

— Ну, как?

Он быстро приходит в себя: ну естественно, он же древний правитель, которому нужно было не только выплеснуться в Нил, но еще и устоять на ногах после этого.

— Ты потрясающий, — говорю я. — Хотел бы я быть твоим подданным!

— Так в чем же дело, — улыбается Ак. — Будь! Давай иногда будем играть во что-то подобное?

Я киваю — и целую его наконец. А руки будем вытирать потом. Вон, у нас еще одно полотенце на стуле осталось.


	10. Наказание

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Ларри Дэйли  
> Отсылка к тексту ["По делам земли египетской"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757098/chapters/29102250)  
> "Мервете" - "любимый" на староегипетском классическом в условном чтении.

Говорила мама в детстве: по делам земли египетской не поступайте.

Как заклинание повторяла, как правило, как священный закон. Но клянусь, ей и в голову не могло прийти!

Мне тоже в голову приходит с трудом. Что я… что у меня…

«Этого не может быть», — орёт сознание время от времени. Вот и сейчас, когда автобус намертво зажат в потоке машин, а время утекает, и я все сильнее опаздываю на работу — я думаю не о том, что за опоздание мне может нагореть от директора, а о том, что, может быть, я себе всё выдумал? И когда я прибегу в музей, там сегодня меня никто не встретит?

Мне это снится в кошмарных снах: что всё — моя галлюцинация. Моя ненормальность.  
Наказание моё.

Вчера днём я внезапно так соскучился — вот просто на разрыв, прибежал на работу на час раньше, переоделся, нацепил фонарик и слонялся по египетскому залу как идиот: хорошо, Макфи меня не видел, а не то бы спросил, с чего вдруг такое служебное рвение. Меня в очередной раз захлестнуло недоверием, самоедством, сомнениями в собственной адекватности, и когда запищал таймер и открылась крышка — я готов был сказать «Не верю» даже тогда, когда Ак, смеясь, обнял меня:

— Ларри? Ларри, мервете, ты что застыл, что с тобой?

«Наказание моё», — подумал я в очередной раз. Вот это мне за всё про всё, безусловно. За то, что маму не слушался. Что не отказался сразу, когда земля египетская на меня из саркофага выпрыгнула. Не отвернулся в полумраке, не сказал «Что за ерунда», не рассмеялся этой самой земле в лицо. Не оттолкнул настойчивых рук, пошёл на их тепло, и оказался по самую макушку во всем этом: в негромком смехе, в нетерпеливых объятиях, в жадных касаниях горячих ладоней. Даже тогда, когда разум — а разум ли? — говорил «не сходи с ума, этого не может быть, тебе кажется» — я летел как оглашенный на этот зов, на этот жар, который обжигал меня все сильнее. И у меня уже не было никаких сил противостоять.

Наказание ты моё, снова говорил я про себя, слушая, как он смеётся:

— Так что, хочешь сегодня поиграть в правителя и подданного?

Я сперва помолчал, а потом ответил:

— Хочу. Накажи меня?

— Великий Осирис, за что?

«За то, что я тебя люблю», — стучало у меня в голове. За то, что я в тебя не верю. За то, что ты снишься мне, улыбающийся и неостановимый, и я беру тебя во сне, все время боясь по неумению сделать тебе больно. За нелепую мою растерянность, за неверие в собственные силы, за страх проснуться — а в руках пустота.

Наверное, однажды я не выдержу и скажу это вслух, и он посмотрит на меня, улыбаясь:

— Хочешь самое страшное наказание? Отлучение от царственного тела?

И фыркнет, как обычный современный мальчишка. И весело тряхнёт головой:

— Ну уж нет! Это что же получится, я сам себя накажу? Я так не играю!

Я гляну на него — и опомнюсь, и посмотрю на часы — основная моя работа уже сделана, я добросовестный сотрудник, и директору не в чем меня упрекнуть. А теперь осталась всего пара часов до рассвета, и у меня не так много времени на сомнения: впереди день, одинокий, тягостный, и за что мне наказывать своей нерешительностью нас обоих?

— Иди сюда, — выдохну я наконец, и запутаюсь в застёжке драгоценного ожерелья, и руки будут у меня дрожать, как впервые, и я буду что-то беспорядочно шептать на уже знакомом мне древнем языке, слушая, как ответный шёпот превращается в тягучий стон, чувствуя, как сильные руки сбрасывают с меня форму, и буду точно знать, что сейчас случится, и готов буду поступать по делам земли египетской всю свою оставшуюся жизнь.

И пускай одинокие холодные дни станут моим наказанием. Анубис меня побери, я согласен.


	11. Неравенство

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Отсылка к тексту ["Дороже жизни" ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429379)

— ...и сияющая глава его затмевает солнце над обеими землями египетскими, и во взгляде его мудрость и свет всех богов, и ноги его попирают чужеземные края! И так — пока не выдохнутся, представляешь?

— Представляю, — Ларри легко улыбнулся, потому что ему с самого начала было и смешно, и страшно, когда перед глазами вставали подобные картины. Он сразу тогда начитался, слава Гуглу, о том, каким величием был облечён в своей стране древнеегипетский правитель, и как дотронуться до него было невозможно без особого позволения, и как даже высокопоставленные мужи, подходя к трону, целовали своему владыке ноги.

— Не ноги, а сандалии, — сказал Акменра, когда после некоторого времени они оказались на одном диване. И Ларри реально был растерян так, как, наверное, не терялся никогда в жизни. Ак тогда и рассказывал, смеясь, про сандалии, и про всё это возвеличивание, и про всякую прочую ерунду — так и сказал, ерунду! И клал руки Ларри себе на голую грудь, и сдвигал ниже, смеясь — «Нет, я, конечно, могу всё это снять, но так будет неинтересно, это мы потом, а сейчас ты просто вот залезай ладонью за пояс, и можешь мне рассказать, что ты там нащупал!»

А что рассказывать то? Тряпки, тряпки какие-то, несусветные узлы и застёжки, и вдруг неожиданно под ладонью — торчащий член. Вот это да?

Ларри тогда в толк никак не мог взять, что он сам тому причиной. И пытался отшутиться:

— Ты тоже тогда давай, чтобы по-честному…

— По-честному — всегда пожалуйста, — возбуждённо выдыхал Акменра. И с неожиданной для древнего правителя ловкостью забирался Ларри в штаны, пролезая пальцами под резинку белья, и нащупывая тоже возбуждённое, торчащее, господи боже, стыд какой, это же невозможно…

— Почему невозможно? — усмехался Акменра, сжимая ствол. — Очень даже возможно, а смотри, если ещё вот так!

Он двигал ладонью раз-другой, и Ларри чувствовал, что натурально задыхается.

— Ты… прости, если что, — бормотал он в полной растерянности. — Я не… не помню ничего… Может, не так что…

— Я тебе сейчас все расскажу, — спокойно говорил Акменра. — Ты только слушай меня, хорошо?

Так и хотелось сказать «Хорошо, мой правитель» — но Ларри не сказал. И как выяснилось потом — правильно сделал.

Потому что Акменра не любил вспоминать своё царственное прошлое, особенно в постели. И однажды напрямую выдал, как его это забодало — так и сказал «забодало», у Ника набрался, наверное! Как ему хотелось, чтобы ему перестали целовать сандалии, падать в ноги и рассказывать, как свет его очей затмевает солнце. Чтобы его просто обняли, просто подышали в ухо, просто сказали «Я тебя люблю». Но увы: когда вокруг тебя одно сплошное раболепие, глупо надеяться на любовь.

И да, вокруг полно наложников и наложниц, готовых буквально на всё, но…

— Ты же понимаешь, что это не то совсем.

— И что? Ты так ни разу и не…

— Почему же, — улыбнулся Акменра. — Я же тебе рассказывал? Его звали Раэд, и он был моим личным телохранителем. Я сразу ему сказал: я так не хочу. Чтобы мне падали в ноги, называли меня «небтауи» и брали у меня в рот только потому, что я наместник богов на земле. И он — понял. Это было как раз перед тем, как меня… И его тоже, кстати. Его первого. Он пытался меня заслонить.

— Ак, — Ларри взял взволнованного правителя за руку: рука дрожала. — Ты… ты действительно рассказывал мне уже. Я помню.

— Он так был на тебя похож, — выдохнул Акменра. — Иногда мне кажется, что это ты и был. Поэтому я так испугался тогда… когда ты меня выпустил. Что ты мне тоже в ноги падать начнёшь, и окажется… что ты другой совсем. Слава богам, так не случилось!

— А ты бы еще больше торжественности напустил, когда вылез, — усмехнулся Ларри. — «Я правитель страны моих предков!» Нет бы сказать: привет там, как дела.

— А я тебе сказал — ты не представляешь, как там душно! И только потом про правителя: кто знает, вдруг ты мне скрижаль не отдашь?

— Стратег, — Ларри обхватил Акменра, прижал к себе, и они немного полежали так, молча, в обнимку. Ларри упорно лезли в голову мысли о том, что у его нечаянного любовника за плечами не только опыт правителя со всеми этими возвеличиваниями, но еще и пятьдесят четыре года в саркофаге — безвольным экспонатом. Это, что называется, другая крайность. И сейчас Ларри готов отдать многое, только чтобы Ак не вспоминал, что он всё ещё экспонат, без собственных средств, свободы и документов.

По крайней мере, в сексе Ак очень, очень дорожил равенством. И называть себя «небтауи» позволял только в рамках особой игры: хотя, возможно, его в этой игре больше веселило то, что они с самого начала договорились и здесь периодически меняться. Акменра надевал Ларри на голову собственный дешрет и смеялся:

— О владыка обеих земель! Позволь мне поцеловать твои ноги!

— Эй, Ак, ты же говорил — не ноги, а сандалии, — пытался отшутиться Ларри, но его искушённости в исторических моментах явно не хватало. Потому что Акменра, так и стоя на коленях, поднимал глаза и заявлял:

— Особо приближенные к телу могли и ноги целовать. Я сейчас тебе покажу: запоминай, пригодится, когда мы снова поменяемся!

Ларри краснел, обзывал Ака фетишистом — но запоминал. Потому что равенство — это для них сейчас всё, и если нужно, Ларри ещё и не такое выучит.


	12. Обладание и ревность

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн - после второго фильма

— Эй, Гигантор, — бесцеремонно заявил Джед, — а ты знаешь, что твой фараон щекотки боится? Значит, ревнивый. Так что ты это… поаккуратнее!

Ларри аж задохнулся от возмущения:

— Джедидайя! Во-первых, почему мой? Во-вторых, откуда ты это знаешь? И в-третьих, какая связь?

Джед негромко фыркнул:

— Во-первых, где-где, а в диорамах это с самого начала не секрет! Во-вторых, я к нему на плечо хотел забраться спереди, а он такой — хи-хи-хи, не надо, давай подсажу! И в-третьих — примета же есть такая: кто щекотки боится и глаза зелёные — значит, ревнивый.

— Серо-зелёные, — бесстрастно уточнил Ларри, решив всё остальное обдумать потом. — И самое главное — как ты думаешь, что ревнивые фараоны делают со своими… эээ… партнёрами, когда застают их с другими?

— Мнэээ… убивают?

— То-то и оно, — кивнул Ларри. — А я, как видишь, живой.

— А тебя-то за что?

— А за Амелию, — Ларри прилагал все силы, чтобы не засмеяться. — Ты что, не помнишь? Вы же с Окти в карманах у меня сидели.

— А скрижаль-то?

— А скрижаль была у Декстера. А Декстер вбежал в музей первым. А на втором этаже есть окно, из которого видно вход. А…

— Чума! — Джед был откровенно поражён. — Ты хочешь сказать, он всё видел? И… ничего тебе не сделал?

— И даже не сказал, — Ларри посмотрел на ковбоя, как на непонятливого мальчика. — Так что, Джед, ненадёжная вещь твои приметы.

Потом, проходя по этажам, Ларри думал, что «не сказал» — это все же не совсем верно. Тогда, когда он влетел в египетский зал, увидел Ака, и они буквально набросились друг на друга — до рассвета оставался какой-то час, и Ак едва успел махнуть шакалам закрыть вход, — Ларри в самом конце, перед оргазмом, не выдержал и выдохнул Аку в шею:

— Мой.

Никогда не говорил такого, и вдруг! Но можно понять: уже и не чаял живым возвратиться.

Их долго трясло обоих, они тяжело дышали, вцепившись друг в друга, а потом Ак усмехнулся и шепнул Ларри на ухо:

— Ну да. Твой. Даже несмотря на то, что ты на глазах у всего музея целуешься с посторонними женщинами.

— Да какая это женщина, это Амелия Эрхарт, — вырвалось у Ларри в ответ: он даже подумать не успел, какую глупость сморозил.

Акменра высвободился, уселся прямо на плите и усмехнулся снова:

— Я знаю. Я видел. Я понял. Не переживай.

— Ты совсем… не ревнуешь?

— Ты же меня не ревнуешь, — рассудительно ответил Акменра. — А у меня за четыре с лишним тысячи лет много всего было… я тебе кое-что рассказывал, так вот, это далеко не всё! А тут… ерунда какая.

Ларри даже слегка обиделся, правду говоря. Но потом кивнул:

— И верно, ерунда. Я тебе тоже столько всего рассказать должен! Только представь, твой брат Камунра…

Так и забыли потом про тот злосчастный поцелуй: точно так же, как и про то, что у Ака было в прошлом. Действительно, ерунда какая.

Так что Джед неправ: ни черта Ак не ревнивый. Может, потому, что глаза не совсем зелёные.


	13. Оральный секс

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Акменра

— …и — как это говорится? — наплевать нам на всех остальных, — сказал я уверенным тоном правителя обеих земель. — Если у всех обычно утренняя фелляция — так у нас будет вечерняя. Ложись.

И легонько толкнул Ларри ладонью в грудь, чтобы он перестал уже на меня таращиться и улёгся на диван.

Ларри глянул с весёлой ошарашенностью — я обожаю этот взгляд, вот правда — и откинулся на спину. И конечно, закрыл глаза. Невозможно просто! Но я сейчас не стал настаивать. Со временем, всё со временем изменится, а сейчас — пускай. Мне всё ещё кажется, что он в таких вещах пока что сам себя стыдится.

Вот и разделся опять только в темноте, о, Исида!

Я слегка развёл ему ноги, насколько позволяло наше ложе, наклонился и провёл языком по внутренней стороне бедра, потом по мошонке, потом по стволу. Так забавно было чувствовать, как член напрягается прямо под моими прикосновениями.

— Эээ, Ак, — раздалось приглушённо с другого конца дивана, — а тебе разве… не противно?

— Как тебе не совестно, Хранитель Бруклина, — произнёс я в ответ, прервав своё занятие и изо всех сил стараясь не рассмеяться. — Во-первых, что же тут противного, если, как оказалось, не только древние египтяне помешаны на гигиене? А во-вторых — я священнодействую, Осирис свидетель: не заставляй меня повторять тебе ещё раз легенду о его возрождении!

Во время этой своей тирады я периодически делал паузы, чтобы провести по головке языком, наслаждаясь то ли стонами, то ли всхлипами, звучащими в ответ. Странно, реакция такая, словно с ним вообще впервые такое делают.

— Ларри, — осторожно спросил я, — а с тобой кто-нибудь когда-нибудь занимался оральным сексом?

— Так — никогда-а, — выдохнул он. И наконец-то взорвался: — Хватит болтать, Ак, невозможно же!

Логично, все логично, вот и член уже стоит на всю длину, и прекрасно, можно от поддразнивающих движений языком перейти к делу.

Я облизал губы, улыбнулся и обхватил головку ртом. Она проскользнула по языку дальше в горло; Ларри вскрикнул, словно задохнулся, и дёрнул бёдрами вверх. Ну, вот и хорошо. Он хочет глубже — он это получит. Значит, так никогда не было? Вот и замечательно.

Я сглатывал, двигая головой, и откровенно наслаждался, слушая ответные звуки. Ларри вцепился в обивку дивана так, что мне казалось — когда я позволял себе остановиться и скосить глаза на его сжатые пальцы — что он вот-вот прорвёт эту обивку голыми руками.

Предсемя вяжуще-терпко ощутилось на языке, и я плотнее обхватил ствол губами. Ларри наверняка вздумает отшатнуться и выдернуть член, когда начнётся эякуляция, но я подумал заранее и об этом: в такой позе ему вряд ли это удастся. Потому что мне хочется попробовать его в том числе и на вкус, что бы он там себе ни думал по этому поводу.

И когда его бёдра под моими ладонями начали дрожать уже вполне ощутимо, я перехватил его под поясницу и весьма недвусмысленно притянул к себе. Полагаю, с членом глубоко у меня в горле ему стало вообще не до каких-то там стеснений, и он сорвался в оргазм с длинным полузадушенным стоном: наверняка губу прикусил, хорошо, если не до крови.

Как там это называется? Комплексы?

О великая Хатхор, он еще не знает, с кем связался. Пару недель таких вечерних фелляций — и он думать забудет про всю эту чепуху. Вот сейчас, наверное, уже забыл, — судя по прерывистому, но умиротворённому дыханию. Я вылизывал ему головку досуха — и чувствовал, как в груди что-то сжимается, тяжело и сладко.

— Ак, — послышалось вдруг, — ты там живой?

— Я живой, — вырвалось у меня вдруг. — Я люблю тебя.

— Что?

Ушам своим не верит. Понимаю.

— Ничего! Пойдём пройдёмся по этажам, говорю! Ты-то сам как, живой?

— Неа, — пробормотал Ларри. Отцепился наконец от диванной обивки и погладил меня по голове.


	14. Оргазм

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Ларри Дэйли  
> Сиквел к тексту ["Потом объясню"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409225).

Вот чего у Ака не отнять — он свободно ориентируется в любой ситуации. И быстро принимает решения. По-моему, его вообще невозможно застать врасплох. Вот и сейчас… брр!

Я потряс головой: с волос ещё летели крупные холодные капли. Ак стоял напротив, как был, голышом, и улыбался:

— Ты меня напугал!

Вот уж не удивительно: я бы на его месте точно с ума сошёл. Если бы мой партнёр во время секса потерял сознание — я бы точно кинулся звонить девять-один-один. Но Ак про девять-один-один ничего не знает, поэтому побежал на кухню, схватил кувшин с водой и весь его выплеснул мне в физиономию.

Красотища! Вся постель залита, я как в Ниле искупался, а он хохочет.

— Я рад, что с тобой всё в порядке!

— Да уж, — я тоже наконец улыбнулся, — как в интернете пишут — достижение разблокировано? Первый раз в жизни рухнуть в обморок от оргазма.

Вот дёрнула же меня нелёгкая спросить у Ака, чего такого хорошего в нижней позиции, что даже он, правитель обеих земель, этой позицией не гнушается? Не то чтобы я никогда не был снизу: скорее никогда не понимал, что в этом хорошего. А он рассмеялся и сказал, что иерархия в постели — величайшая глупость, и что позиция эта в их времена совершенно не обозначала подчинения, и что для многих, вот для него, в частности, в таком раскладе гораздо больше приятного, чем если бы он был сверху. Потому что — знаю ли я, что у мужчин в анальной области есть отдельная эрогенная зона?

Так и заявил, негодник. И предложил показать. Конечно, я согласился: дурацкая тяга к экспериментам во мне неистребима, тут моя мама сто раз была права.

Когда он ещё только рукой начал — меня уже крепко так пробрало. Ступни сжались, бёдра затряслись — а он натурально имел меня пальцами и посмеивался, что-то шепча: я даже и не вслушивался, тупо глядя в потолок, потому что у меня начало звенеть в ушах, и внутри так горячо распирало — я задышал, как после хорошей пробежки, и кажется, на лбу выступил пот. Я потянулся смахнуть, но Ак не дал: вытер мне лоб свободной ладонью. А потом вынул пальцы — тут я внезапно застонал, потому что внутри стало чертовски пусто! — и улёгся на меня сверху.

И понеслось.

Я бы в жизни не поверил, что так бывает: но при этом схватил его за задницу и прижал крепче, буквально вталкивая в себя. Так мне хотелось, чтобы это было сильнее и глубже, вот это всё, что он сейчас со мной делает! Я закрыл глаза и не понимал, где вообще нахожусь, а когда член проезжался по тому самому месту, которое Ак прежде нащупал пальцами — я вскрикивал и выгибался, потому что по позвоночнику продирало как током, и я начал двигаться Аку навстречу, а он шептал мне на ухо что-то вроде «уйя, туго как», и обхватывал рукой мой член, но я уже с трудом понимал, что он говорит и делает. Кажется, в итоге он опять сорвался на свой язык, и от его голоса я поплыл окончательно, вцепляясь что есть силы в его взмокшую кожу. Я хватал ртом воздух, словно только что вынырнул с несусветной глубины, и сердце молотило так, словно вот-вот станет от перегрузки.

Мама дорогая!..

А потом меня тряхнуло, и дальше я уже ничего не помнил: очнулся только, получив в рожу целый кувшин холодной воды.

Оказывается, я с такой силой кончил, что вырубился. Иными словами — натурально упал в обморок.

— Ты это, — сказал я Аку, — ты со своей магией скрижали…

А он посмотрел на меня — такой радостно-взволнованный, не могу просто! — и ответил:  
  
— Клянусь Осирисом, никакой магии! Просто… я же тебе говорил, что это приятно?

— Приятно, гмм, — усмехнулся я.

Что ж он так на меня действует каждый раз — сил нет никаких. Но чёрт подери, все-таки мы и правда теперь будем меняться время от времени.


	15. Пальцы

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Ларри Дэйли

— Ак?

— М-м-м?

— Я тут это… спросить хочу.

— Спроси, — Акменра улыбнулся. — Если я не ошибаюсь, ты уже недели две хочешь у меня что-то спросить, и никак не осмелишься. С тех пор, как мы начали… как это говорится? Меняться. Ну же, Хранитель Бруклина, давай!

— Да меняться тут вроде бы и ни при чем, — я почувствовал, как у меня краснеют уши. — Я просто подумал… обратил внимание… у тебя, оказывается, такая ладонь широкая. И пальцы крупные. Неожиданно так.

— Тебе неудобно? — Акменра посмотрел на меня внимательнее. — Может, для растяжки тогда хватит двух пальцев? Три много?

— Да ну тебя, — я окончательно смутился и не знал, куда деть глаза. — Просто… необычно, понимаешь?

— Почему?

Он уставился на меня недоуменным взглядом и ждал пояснений, и да, я выдохнул и приготовился пояснять. Обратил-то я внимание на его пальцы, и на руки вообще, практически с самого начала, как только мы начали друг друга трогать. Но не мог никак сформулировать, что же мне тут кажется странным. А вчера днём, наконец, понял. Вертелся без сна — и понял. И сейчас вот решился рассказать.

— Когда я был маленький, меня часто отправляли летом на ферму к дедушке, и он всячески пытался приохотить меня к труду, — я рассказывал, еле сдерживая улыбку: представлял, какая у Ака будет растерянная физиономия, когда он услышит то, что я вспомнил. — Ну, а мне тогда было лет десять, как Нику сейчас, и я был лентяй лентяем: мне на речку хотелось, за ягодами в лес, просто по улицам носиться, а дедушка заставлял землю копать, воду таскать, грядки полоть. И ругал меня, когда я ленился. Причём ругал очень своеобразно. Знаешь как?

— Как? — с любопытством глянул Акменра.

— Он говорил: «Ну, что ты, белоручка, в теньке застыл, как царь египетский!»

У Ака глаза стали в два раза больше:

— Какой царь?!

— А вот! Сейчас уже точно не могу сказать, почему дедушка именно так говорил, но факт есть факт! И я с детства представлял себе этого самого царя: такого надменного, в высокой короне, а самое главное — с такими узкими ладошками и маленькими тонкими пальчиками: руки, которые вообще не знали никакой работы, если этот самый царь, значит, только и делал, что в теньке сидел!

— Потрясающе, — покачал головой Акменра. — Я очень уважаю твоего родственника, но знал ли он, чем в своей жизни должны были заниматься египетские цари? Например, драться врукопашную, управляться с хопешем, стрелять из лука — а ты хоть раз пробовал, какая там тугая тетива? Колесницу должны были уметь водить: представь, какие руки нужны, чтобы удержать вожжи? А жреческие ритуалы с тяжёлыми предметами? А лепка первых кирпичей для храмов? Так что уж прости, но дедушка твой тебя обманул!

— Ты не представляешь, насколько увлекательно уточнять это непосредственно у царя египетского, — честно признался я. И взял Ака за руку.

Что бы он там мне ни рассказывал про трудную царскую жизнь — всё равно у него были очень нежные пальцы. Очень чуткие, с мягкими подушечками: когда он проводил ими, легко, без нажима, по моей коже, у меня вставал за доли секунды, буквально. Как-то у нас кончилась смазка, и мы решили, что займёмся сексом по древнему способу — на слюне, и я, чёрт подери моё влечение к экспериментам, вызвался быть снизу, и Ак говорил, что тогда нужно облизать хорошенько его два пальца: до сих пор не могу забыть ощущение этих пальцев на языке. И у нас всё получилось, хоть и с трудом, и потом мы решили, что древний способ всё-таки проигрывает современному: но я не мог не признать, что даже по слюне Ак делает своими пальцами абсолютно несусветные вещи, раз от разу все точнее нащупывая те места внутри, от которых у меня идёт дрожь по всему телу.

Я от него тоже старался не отставать, и тоже учился делать что-то подобное так, чтобы он стонал от удовольствия и подавался мне навстречу, и когда у меня получалось — я был горд собой неимоверно, хотя у меня-то руки такие корявые, что просто ужас: опять же мне всю жизнь это говорили, но Ак соглашаться с этим не спешил. И говорил, что у меня всё замечательно получается, и под эти рваные выдохи буквально насаживался на мои пальцы, и я старался задержать дыхание в это время, чтобы не кончить раньше него.

А потом как-то, когда я решил снова побыть внизу, он растягивал меня и почему-то осторожничал, а я не выдержал и сказал:

— Ак, ну в самом деле, что ты там застыл, как царь египетский?

И пролетели мы тогда мимо секса, потому что времени у нас оставалось не так много, и всё это время мы с ним проржали. Просто никак не могли остановиться.


	16. Подчинение

— Подойди ближе. Ближе. Ещё ближе!

Пальцы решительно вцепляются в одежду, тянут к себе. От непривычного металла, звучащего в знакомом голосе, подкашиваются и дрожат ноги: такие странные ощущения, от которых почему-то и немного страшно, и удивительно сладко где-то под ложечкой. Оказывается, иногда это так интересно — подчиняться. Особенно когда это — игра и по обоюдному согласию.

— На колени!

Ну конечно, как же иначе. Перед правителем — на колени, упасть ниц, склониться так, чтобы губами коснуться лодыжки. В Древнем Египте никто не смел поднять глаз на владыку обеих земель, пока не припадёт поцелуем к сандалии: а особо приближённым позволялось поцеловать непосредственно горячую кожу, и даже легко провести по ней языком, ощущая, как нога легко дрожит в ответ от начинающегося возбуждения.

— Посмотри на меня!

Вот теперь можно поднять глаза и встретиться с тёмным, пронизывающим, властным взглядом. И увидеть в этом взгляде что-то, что позволит пойти немного дальше: без приказа, без позволения запустить руки под длинное схенти и провести ладонями выше по голой ноге, трогая подколенную ямку, поднимаясь по бедру до паха, и останавливаясь там, словно споткнувшись о твёрдое и горячее.

Остановиться, постоять, перевести дух, ощутив, как тесно стало в собственных штанах. Хорошо!.. И вскоре услышать резкое:

— Дальше! Не останавливайся!

Тут руки скользят по ногам вниз, выныривают из-под тяжёлой ткани, поднимаются к поясу — чтобы развязать наощупь все мудрёные узлы, уронить схенти к ногам, осторожно отодвинуть — и уже без помех положить ладони на бёдра, притянуть к себе, провести языком по уже поднявшемуся стволу, по открытой головке, по мошонке, поджавшейся от возбуждения. Дождаться, пока властная рука зароется в волосы, притянет голову ближе, а ушей коснётся нетерпеливое:

— Ну? Возьми!

И взять член в рот, глубоко, в самое горло, не боясь закашляться; это уже давно отработанная практика, обкатанное умение, и понятно, чего можно потом ожидать: но сегодня, когда идёт игра в подчинение, когда словно боишься поднять глаза снова, когда приходится чувствовать, как тебя буквально насаживают ртом на член, и не сметь возражать — это новые безумные ощущения, новый опыт, и сегодня они вдвоём пробуют это впервые, и потом непременно обменяются впечатлениями, а сейчас…  
  
Сейчас член вбивается в горло, тычется в щёку изнутри, движения резкие, безжалостные, словно владыке обеих земель все равно, что чувствует при этом коленопреклонённый раб. Пальцы сжимаются в волосах, тянут практически до боли, и наконец тяжёлое дыхание сменяется несдержанными стонами, по бёдрам пробегает крупная дрожь, и владыка едва успевает выдохнуть:

— Глотай!

И кончает, не в силах устоять на ногах: вздрагивая, опускается рядом, не успевая заметить, как его подчинённый кончает тоже, едва успев расстегнуть на себе штаны и парой движений доводя себя до финала.

— Ак, — слышится вскоре негромко, — ну ты, в общем…

Акменра усмехается, легко поднимаясь с колен, хоть и путаясь в штанах с непривычки, и снимает с головы Ларри корону-дешрет:

— И как тебе в роли правителя?

— Знаешь… как-то странно, — Ларри откровенно смущён, но в то же время, кажется, доволен этим новым опытом. — Мне кажется, что у меня получилась… какая-то карикатура, а не…

— Всё у тебя хорошо получилось, — улыбается Акменра. — Но если хочешь, мы можем играть в более мягкого и понимающего владыку, ммм?

— Я подумаю, — весело отвечает Ларри. — Так, помоги мне снять остальные свои цацки, а то я ещё не наловчился, а если попорчу что — Макфи же мне голову оторвёт.

— Да, тут поцелуем сандалии ты не отделаешься, — кивает Акменра. И стягивает с себя форменную куртку. — А вот твои штаны точно надо будет постирать. Хорошо, что у тебя-то запасной комплект есть.


	17. Позиция 69

— Ты мне надоел, — улыбаясь, говорит Акменра. — Со своими постоянными вопросами — кто кому сегодня будет делать оральный секс… я правильно говорю?

Ларри открывает рот, чтобы поправить, но Ак даже не замечает этого. И продолжает:

— Даже если и неправильно… неважно. Основную мысль ты, надеюсь, понял? В общем, давай не будем выяснять этот вопрос. Давай сегодня одновременно.

Ларри ошарашенно кивает, пока смуглые пальцы расстёгивают на нем рубашку. Брюки он стаскивает с себя сам, краем глаза отмечая, что Ак уже вывернулся из своих одеяний и стоит рядом без ничего.

О, господи!

Полчаса, всего полчаса каких-то есть у них, потом надо снова по этажам, вдвоём, как обычно. Так мало времени, — и опять эксперименты?

А с другой стороны, эксперименты — это хорошо. Особенно если с Аком.

Ларри, конечно, знает про эту позицию, когда друг другу одновременно, и с Эрикой они пару раз пробовали, но получилось не очень, и Ларри до сих пор считал, что это… как бы не для него. Бывают же вещи, которые не нравятся? К тому же трудно, когда и ты, и тебе. Не понимаешь, на чём сосредоточиться. Ларри бы ещё подумал на эту тему, но Ак говорит «Ложись набок, так будет удобнее», и Ларри устраивается на диване, как велено, по привычке закрывая глаза. И сперва чувствует, как знакомо по члену и вокруг него проходится язык, а потом понимает, что он сам утыкается лицом Аку ниже живота, и водит носом по гладкой коже вокруг члена, и ловит губами головку — так забавно, чёрт подери, особенно если ощущать, что с тобой при этом делают то же самое.

И тут, и там сразу, так здорово.

Ларри высвобождает руку, чтобы придержать поднимающийся ствол, облизывает пальцы и проводит ими по головке, чувствуя подушечками рубец: ох уж эти древнеегипетские жрецы, не было у них ножей нормальных, даже сыну правителя не могли обрезать поровнее. Такой накат оставили! Но Ларри видел, конечно, эти кремнёвые ножи, таким ножом хорошо ещё, что напрочь член не отхватили. Зато теперь по накату так интересно проводить языком, чувствуя одновременно, как вокруг собственной головки с едва заметным современным рубцом тоже кружит язык, проходит по навершию, задерживаясь на устье, и потом идёт вниз по стволу… о, можно ведь то же самое сделать, вот точно так же надеться ртом на член, потому что хочется.

Разговаривать, жаль, неудобно. Да и не надо. Ларри думает, что они уже и так прекрасно друг друга поняли: один забирает глубоко в рот — и другой сразу тоже, словно они где-то внутри связаны какой-то прочной струной, которая проходит через них обоих одним общим возбуждением. Правда, у Ака лучше получается принимать глубоко в горло, Ларри ещё плохо умеет, но он научится. Особенно вот в такой позе учиться классно, потому что всё чувствуешь, как оно там, внутри, и стараешься повторить, чтобы Ак тоже почувствовал всё это: тепло, влагу, тесноту.

И двигать бёдрами сильнее они начинают тоже одновременно, стараясь не въезжать друг другу в глотку с размаху, и оба практически синхронно делают перерывы, потому что губы немножко устают, и дух перевести хочется, тем более что возбуждение начинает охватывать всё явственнее, дышать становится всё труднее, и подкатывает разрядка, и обоим ясно, что отодвигаться — «я сейчас кончу» — уже не нужно. Да и смысла нет, зачем?

Ларри всё-таки кончает первым, у него не такая сильная выдержка: Акменра сглатывает, вздрагивает и догоняет.

Какое-то время и одному, и другому даже член изо рта выпускать не хочется: так бы и лежать, слизывая с головки последние капли, и понимая, что другой делает тебе то же самое.

Как в зеркалах. Бесконечная рекурсия. Потрясающе.

Но приходится подниматься, вытирать рот и натягивать одежду: близится время очередного обхода, и желательно его не пропускать, все-таки работа есть работа, и Акменра говорит, что очень важно показываться перед подданными вовремя. Ларри усмехается на слово «подданные», вспоминает, что он Хранитель Бруклина, и улыбается, потому что снова подкатывает это ощущение общей струны, которой они связаны.

Так странно. И так замечательно. С этим чувством даже дни переживать теперь будет легче. А позиция очень, очень впечатляющая. И, наверное, ещё не раз захочется повторить.


	18. Потеря контроля

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Акменра  
> Сиквел к тексту ["Широко закрытые глаза"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416038).

— Ну что? Твоя очередь? — неожиданно спрашивает Ларри, когда мы решаем, что работа нам обоим уже поперёк горла, и срочно нужен перерыв. В такие моменты мы обычно запираемся в комнате охраны, и любой из экспонатов знает, что в эти полчаса ломиться туда бессмысленно.

В этот раз я даже растерялся — что бы еще интересного придумать (раз уж Ларри не против экспериментов), но как только мы заперли дверь, Ларри сказал про мою очередь — и вынул из кармана широкую чёрную ленту.

О, великая Хатхор! Я и забыл совсем!

Да, в самом деле: теперь моя очередь завязывать глаза. К тому же я чувствую себя немного виноватым: мы же в тот раз не договаривались, что будет какой-то секс, речь шла только о съёмках, но вот… как потом мы оба смеялись, куда-то не туда нас понесло. А сегодня мы точно можем договориться.

Я проклинаю про себя свои узлы и застёжки: когда-то мы решили, что владельцу скрижали пока лучше расхаживать по музею в ау-тен-тичном костюме. А сейчас Ларри помогает мне раздеваться, и я ловлю себя на том, что давно так не дрожал от нетерпения.

Я сразу тогда сказал, что с удовольствием буду следующим, и клаустрофобии у меня нет никакой¸ и темнота перед глазами меня не пугает. И сейчас я наконец с интересом устраиваюсь на нашем диване, откинувшись на спину. С завязанными глазами.

Ларри часто мне говорил, когда я пытался контролировать происходящее в сексе: «Ак, выключи фараона, так неинтересно». Вы подумайте: раньше ему было интересно, когда я всем командовал, пусть и исподволь, а теперь, значит, нет! Это так здорово, в самом деле: значит, он уже не хочет, чтобы я его вёл. Значит, уже не боится. И возможно, сегодня сам меня поведёт.

Я не успеваю додумать до конца эту фразу, как вздрагиваю: таким обжигающим и внезапным кажется первое прикосновение. Руки Ларри — я из тысячи сейчас их узнаю наощупь, эти ладони и шершавые подушечки пальцев — скользят по моим ногам от лодыжек, оглаживают под коленями, поднимаются вверх по бёдрам… И словно на мне нет кожи, настолько все это сильно и горячо, и у меня невольно вырывается стон, когда я чувствую, как мне раздвигают ноги пошире, и пальцы ложатся на член.

Всесильные боги! Оказывается, так удивительно чувствовать собственную эрекцию, когда завязаны глаза. И то, что я ничего не могу сделать, разве только поднять бёдра выше, слушая в ответ негромкий смех, — дополнительно возбуждает: так иногда замечательно не знать, что будет дальше, и отдавать все на откуп тому, чьим рукам доверяешь полностью.

— Лежи, лежи, — говорит Ларри, и я словно вижу, как он сдерживает улыбку, пытаясь оставаться серьёзным. А потом его волосы касаются моего живота — наверное, совсем близко наклонился, — и головку обволакивает горячее и влажное.

Ммм!..

Хочется снова вскинуть бёдра, втолкнуть член дальше, чтобы это всё было сильнее, резче, хотя, казалось бы, куда ещё? Но Ларри опять смеётся, и придерживает меня, прижимая к дивану, и его язык — я чувствую — проходится поверху короткими быстрыми движениями, словно никто и не собирается глубже брать в рот, словно меня просто дразнят, выжидая… чего? Мне хочется начать ругаться по-своему, но он же поймёт, он знает, поэтому я только закусываю губу, когда самый кончик языка задерживается на устье, а потом — слава богам — наконец-то губы обхватывают головку целиком.

О великая Хатхор, дай мне сил продержаться еще немножечко!

Ларри отпускает член — почему, зачем, не надо! — и продвигается выше. Щекочет дыханием низ живота, добирается до сосков — мне кажется, что все мои чувства сейчас сосредоточены на них, и губы сначала на левом, потом на правом ощущаются остро до боли. До несдержанных долгих стонов.

Ларри наклоняется к моему уху — я чувствую его дыхание у щеки — и шепчет:

— Тихо, тихо, а то сейчас сюда сбегутся…

И я выгибаюсь ему навстречу, а он подхватывает меня ладонью под спину — о, великий Осирис, у меня кружится голова. Я не знаю, что со мной будет дальше, я не влияю ни на что вообще, я полностью принадлежу тому, кто рядом со мной. И это просто невыносимо. Его губы на моей груди, его рука на моем члене — пальцы сжимают ствол, проходя вверх-вниз, и молчать дальше невозможно, но в тот самый момент, когда я готов сорваться и закричать — Ларри целует меня, глубоко и долго, словно сглатывая мой вскрик. И мне хочется протянуть руку и тоже коснуться его, но он берёт меня за запястье и опускает мою руку вниз. Молча. А потом пальцы на члене сменяются ртом, руки подхватывают меня под бёдра, словно подталкивая к краю, и я срываюсь, выплёскиваясь ему в рот, потому что больше не в силах сдерживаться.

Слышится глубокий выдох, потом лёгкий смешок, и повязка соскальзывает.

Ларри смотрит на меня, улыбается и спрашивает:

— Ну, как?

Я не могу ничего толком произнести, только встряхиваю головой и моргаю. Потом наконец говорю:

— Сп-пасибо. Это было изумительно.

— Я видел, — он тянется за салфетками и осторожно вытирает нас обоих. Значит, он… вместе со мной? О, боги.

— Я просто не мог удержаться, — отвечает Ларри на мой не заданный вопрос. — Ты был фееричен.

— Ты тоже, — выдыхаю я. И это чистая правда.


	19. Порнография

Это непреложный закон: тот, кто попал в интернет, однажды непременно наткнётся на порнуху. Вот и Акменра наткнулся. Посмотрел на происходящее некоторое время — и спросил:

— Слушай, а мы так можем?

Ларри, как на грех, тогда устал как собака, поэтому коротко ответил, покосившись в сторону экрана:

— Нет.

— Почему?

— Потому, — Ларри ещё раз бросил взгляд на экран, где хмурый качок что есть сил трахал крутобёдрую грудастую блондинку. — Потому что это мужчина и женщина. А среди нас, если я правильно понимаю, женщин не наблюдается.

— А с двумя мужчинами такое есть?

Ларри буркнул на ходу «загугли гей-порно» — и убежал: из гуннской экспозиции слышались странные звуки.

Когда у гуннов был наведён порядок и Ларри вернулся, его встретили удивлённым возгласом:

— Слушай, они такие смешные!

Дальше Акменра взахлёб начал рассказывать, почему смешные. Ларри слушал — и чувствовал себя дураком: как он раньше не замечал, что практически вся порнуха — действительно очень смешно? И выпученные от демонстративной страсти глаза, и тяжёлое пыхтение, и стоны на камеру, и вообще вот это вот всё, начиная с лёгкого впихивания здоровенного члена в нерастянутую дырку (по крайней мере, растяжку там особо не показывали!) и кончая, простите за невольный каламбур, эякуляцией бурным фонтаном?

«Господи, где ж ты гуглил-то, что нашёл такую ерунду», — вздохнул Ларри про себя. Сел, положил ноут себе на колени. Щёлкнул мышкой несколько раз. И открыл самую дальнюю закладку:

— Смотри. Вот это не смешно.

На экране целовались двое мужчин: оба встрёпанные, темноволосые, только один — гибкий, смуглый, большеглазый, а второй — широкоплечий, светлокожий, с сильными руками. От поцелуя искрило так, что поначалу смотреть было неловко: создавалось впечатление, что ты ввалился в чужую спальню в самый разгар действа. Но самое главное…

— Погоди, — прошептал Акменра, тяжело дыша, — они же… на нас похожи.

Ларри кивнул. И добавил:

— Об это видео я буквально стёр все руки месяц назад.

— Когда мы только познакомились?

— Ага. Но ещё… кхм… не занимались сексом.

— Но у тебя же рядом был оригинал? Почему ты молчал?

У Ларри на лице чётко отразилось «Ну как же ты не понимаешь элементарных вещей»:

— Я не был уверен, видишь ли. Что оригинал ответит мне взаимностью.

— Хорошо, что оригинал оказался увереннее и активнее! Ох ты, смотри-ка?

Двое на экране уже перешли от поцелуев к оральным ласкам — о господи, этот язык на головке крупным планом, Ларри ещё помнил, как его трясло в своё время от такого ракурса! — а потом к непосредственной подготовке. Невозможно было спокойно смотреть, как уже два пальца по смазке ныряют внутрь, и как подаётся им навстречу смуглое тело.

Акменра, не отводя глаз от экрана, одной рукой полез себе под схенти. Ларри сжалился и придвинулся ближе, чтобы ему помочь: да и себе помочь тоже, что там говорить. Хорошо, уже в привычку вошло: входишь в комнату охраны — запираешь дверь. А то мало ли?

В процессе помощи Акменра бормотал, задыхаясь:

— А мы тоже… можем так с тобой… и даже ещё лучше. У тебя ведь есть устройство… на которое можно снимать?

Ларри вздрогнул, представил себе эту картину, застонал — и кончил. Первым. Помощничек называется, чёрт подери.


	20. Поцелуи

Их первый поцелуй – смешной и неловкий до ужаса, и Ларри согласен – его откровенно застали врасплох: он даже и не думал ничего такого, когда Акменра подошёл, наклонился и поцеловал его в уголок рта.

Ларри даже вздрогнул от неожиданности:

\- Ак, что ты делаешь?!

\- Угадай, - ответил несносный мальчишка. И поцеловал ещё раз: так же легко, едва касаясь.

Ларри и предположить не мог, что его это взбесит. Он развернулся, взял треклятого правителя за затылок и выдохнул прямо в губы:

\- Вот я тебе сейчас угадаю. Ты имел в виду это? – и поцеловал в ответ, однозначно так, по-серьёзному. Без этих, понимаете ли, издевательств.

Когда поцелуй закончился, Ак начал ржать. А когда проржался, сказал:

\- Ты почти угадал: но я имел в виду вот это! – потом накрыл своими губами губы Ларри, протолкнул язык в рот и начал показывать класс. Ларри тогда понял, что он со своими якобы серьёзными поцелуями даже близко не представлял, что это такое: какие-то несколько секунд эта мысль болталась у него в голове, а потом он подумал, что ему наплевать на свои умения, и он может прямо сейчас начинать учиться.

Всем этим скольжениям, облизываниям, покусываниям и посасываниям, всему тому фейерверку ощущений, в которые, оказывается, можно превратить обычный банальный поцелуй!

Потом они целовались где только придётся: в египетском зале и в хранилищах, в комнате охраны и в коридорах за колоннами. То быстро, рвано, на бегу, почти прикусывая губы, то неспешно, медленно, ласкаясь языками, чувствуя эти касания, от которых по всему телу проходила недвусмысленная дрожь. 

Акменра научил Ларри целоваться прямо во время секса – конечно, если подобрать подходящую позу. Оказывается, целоваться во время секса чертовски приятно, и можно делать это, долго не прерываясь, если наловчиться дышать через нос. Ларри, правда, потом сказал, что ему еще нравится целоваться после секса: когда Акменра откидывается на спину и рвано дышит, приоткрыв рот, и поцеловать его прямо в этот приоткрытый рот, сглатывая глубокие выдохи… это казалось таким крышесносным интимом, что у Ларри для описания не находилось слов.

\- А что ты удивляешься? – улыбался Акменра. – В наше время считалось, что при поцелуе двое обмениваются душами.

Ларри тогда подумал, что отдал бы Аку часть своей души, особенно таким приятным способом. Чтобы они наконец смогли, скажем, будить друг друга поцелуем по утрам. Или притаскивать кофе в постель по очереди, и когда будет очередь Ака, Ларри будет ворчать: "Опять шесть ложек сахара на кружку, извращенец? Я не буду тебя целовать, я к тебе прилипну", и чтобы Ак в ответ хохотал: "Завтра в отместку можешь сделать кофе вообще без сахара!"

Но – мечты мечтами, и поверья поверьями, а пока всё равно приходится по старинке: рассвет- саркофаг-крышка. Но и там Ларри обычно наклоняется и целует Ака на прощание. Потому что – как же иначе?

На целый день расстаются всё-таки. Уже, можно сказать, традиция.


	21. Презервативы

Когда дошло до презервативов, Ак сделал умное лицо и начал изображать специалиста. Что якобы знаком он с этими изделиями аж с четырнадцати лет, что доступен этот девайс в их время был только знати и правителям, и что делали презервативы из тонкой кожи животных, выделанной особым образом.

Ларри не выдержал и поднял Ака на смех.

— Кожаный кондом? Великие боги, за какие же прегрешения вам так досталось? Сегодня всё гораздо круче. Посмотри, — он разорвал упаковку, — материал называется латекс. Если, конечно, ты помнишь свои ощущения после кожи, давай, я тебе надену — можешь сравнить. Заметь, я не спрашиваю ничего про твои прошлые похождения, но даже в Кембридже во времена твоего там пребывания эти штуки были куда грубее!

Акменра внезапно замялся и пробормотал, что в Кембридже ему было не до этого. А потом заявил, гордо выпрямившись, что сравнивать качество древних и современных изделий предпочитает другим местом, и что Ларри немедленно нужно разыскать смазку и приступить к предварительной подготовке.

Так и сказал, зараза!

Потом — да, признал, что отдаёт должное современным достижениям, и что правда — не ощущается практически ничего. Особенно в сравнении с прошлым опытом.

Потом Ак дорвался до выходов в город, и когда их с Ларри занесло в аптеку — так и прилип к витрине: особо тонкие, цветные, с рёбрышками, с пупырышками… Эксперименты длились полтора месяца, и снизу, и сверху, и Ларри было откровенно забавно наблюдать, как древний правитель отрывается на всю катушку. А потом, когда Ларри в очередной раз притащил коробочку, Акменра повертел её в руках и спросил:

— Слушай, я тут подумал: а дальше-то они нам зачем?

— В смысле? — ошалел Ларри.

— Ну… вроде всё, что было возможно, мы уже перепробовали? И в аптеке, и в секс-шопе, и где там ещё. А дальше-то они для чего? Формально ведь это как бы метод предохранения: в нашем случае — от болезней. Так мне эти болезни совершенно не важны, раз меня скрижаль каждый вечер назад откатывает, да и смею надеяться, ты ничем таким не болеешь? Ну, а от меня ты вряд ли чем-то можешь заразиться. Разве что какими-нибудь древними бактериями! — он захохотал, всеми силами пытаясь скрыть смущение.

Ларри переварил услышанное — и тоже смутился:

— Так ты это… предлагаешь… без резинок?

Ак усмехнулся и кивнул. У Ларри было такое лицо, словно ему предложили руку и сердце:

— Но ты это… учти… не всем нравится, когда внутрь кончают: часто так делать вообще, говорят, вредно для здоровья. Нет, я, конечно, могу выскакивать, но…

— Хранитель Бруклина, — посмотрел на него Акменра, — ты сейчас про что вообще? Про то, что священное семя, источник силы и жизни, нужно выплёскивать куда-то вовне? Ты мне про это сейчас хочешь сказать? Нет, конечно, эксперименты мне нравились, но сейчас я хочу уже… делиться с тобой своей силой и жизнью. И принимать её от тебя. Кстати, представь, что будет, если после некоторого времени такой делёжки я перестану уходить к Анубису по утрам?

Ларри слушал, как Акменра ржёт, и думал: если бы! Правда, надо было бы как-то объяснить это Макфи, а это тот случай, когда правду сказать невозможно, но… придумали бы что-нибудь.

Ради такого дела и соврать было бы не грех.


	22. Раздевание

— Вот та-ак, — хрипло выдыхает Акменра. И с плеч Ларри сползает форменная куртка.

Акменра наклоняется, целует Ларри в шею — пока ещё легко, не оставляя следов, — а потом поднимает воротник рубашки. Стаскивает галстук — «О великие боги, кто и зачем это придумал?» — и расстёгивает первую пуговицу на воротнике.

Ларри сглатывает и пытается поднять руки, помочь, но Акменра усмехается:

— Нет, погоди, мы же договорились — ты мне не мешаешь?

Ларри не мешает, конечно, просто у него уже сил нет стоять вот так столбом, руки по швам, когда Ак расстёгивает рубашку пуговица за пуговицей, в промежутках легко целуя открывающуюся кожу. И каждый поцелуй — как ожог, и так невероятно чувствовать этой самой кожей, как Акменра дышит, возбуждаясь всё сильнее: хотя, казалось бы, большое дело — рубашку расстегнуть!

Но ему пока в новинку разбираться с современной одеждой: это Ларри давно освоил, как быстро расстёгивать ускх, сбрасывать тяжёлый плащ и разматывать схенти. А вот пуговицы на рубашке — это немножко сложнее, и древнему правителю хотелось бы поторопиться — но трудно, и его пальцы всё сильнее дрожат от растущего возбуждения.

Наконец с рубашкой покончено: следующий этап — брючный ремень.

— Давай помогу, — не выдерживает Ларри.

— Мы же договорились? — бормочет Акменра. Опускается на колени — и целует вздрагивающий живот, прямо над ремнём, губами прихватывая волосы, дорожкой убегающие за пояс. А потом хмурится, берётся за пряжку, думает… и расстёгивает наконец: Ларри к тому моменту уже боится, что не выдержит и порвёт этот ремень ко всем чертям.

Но они договорились!

Брюки медленно — издевательски медленно! — сползают по бёдрам вниз, падают на пол, и Акменра запускает пальцы за кромку трусов. Усмехаясь — «вот никогда не понимал необходимости этой вещи!» — он приспускает трусы, освобождая полувставший член.

Ларри закусывает губу и негромко стонет. Где была его голова, когда он согласился на этот дьявольский стриптиз?

Акменра наклоняется — и лижет головку, раз, другой, опуская трусы все ниже: наконец они тоже слетают к лодыжкам, и можно освободившимися руками обхватить ствол, взять в горло глубже, сглатывая и жарко проводя по языку.

Ларри трясёт головой, пытаясь не упасть, и боится поднять руки, потому что если поднимет — то непременно вцепится Аку в волосы, подтолкнёт ближе, чуть ли не насаживая на член, а так они не договаривались. И рубашка, повисшая на плечах, словно связывает руки, и как теперь удержаться хотя бы от лёгких вскриков, когда член проходит особенно глубоко, когда горячее горло ласкает ствол, когда предсемя мажет по губам, и подкатывает финал, и сил больше нет сдерживаться!..

Ларри вздрагивает — и кончает. А потом слышит довольный смешок:

— Я считаю, что опыт был удачный, как ты думаешь?

Ларри в растерянности. Рубашка все еще висит на плечах, брюки и трусы спутывают ноги внизу, да ещё Акменра стоит на коленях перед ним, абсолютно голый, и улыбается.

А потом встаёт и еще раз целует Ларри в шею, сильно, оставляя явный след, и выдыхает что-то по-своему, наконец стаскивая треклятую рубашку.

И тут Ларри не выдерживает:

— В следующий раз я тебя тоже так буду раздевать. Медленно-медленно! Со всеми сопутствующими впечатлениями!

— Главное, чтобы мы успели закончить до рассвета, — усмехается в ответ Акменра. И уже серьёзно добавляет:

— Конечно, мой хранитель. Как пожелаешь.


	23. Римминг

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Акменра  
> Предупреждение - сомнительное согласие

Во имя Ра, я давно не видел Хранителя Бруклина таким ошарашенным!

— Воля твоя, Ак, — говорит он, с трудом подбирая слова, — но это… это… это же просто ну вот совсем ни в какие ворота.

Я примерно так и предполагал, в самом деле.

— А что такого? — Главное, пожать плечами как можно равнодушнее. — Почему член в рот можно, а это нельзя?

— Как ты не понимаешь! — совсем смущается Ларри. — Это же… грязь какая!

— Во-первых, не забывай, что мы с тобой оба помешаны на гигиене, — улыбаюсь я. — А во-вторых…

Наклоняюсь ближе и шепчу ему на ухо:

— А во-вторых, учитывай, что все экспонаты сразу после заката — сте-риль-ны-е.

— Ык! — вздрагивает Ларри. — Ты имеешь в виду, что…

Я понимающе киваю. А потом говорю весело-назидательным тоном:

— Ты ведь знаешь, как потрудились в своё время бальзамировщики над моим телом перед погребением? Так что пока я не начал функционировать как живой, в самом начале ночи — ты вообще можешь ничего не опасаться.

— Но я это… не умею, — о великие боги, как мне хочется его обнять и взлохматить ему волосы, такому смущённому, словно юный мальчик, который впервые в жизни видит чужое голое тело! — Я боюсь, что у меня… не получится.

— А чего там бояться? — недоумеваю я. — Что там может не получиться? Просто берёшь и… вот смотри, сожми пальцы вот так?

Я забираю руку Ларри в свою и сжимаю два его пальца в плотное кольцо, так, чтобы большой плотно обхватывал указательный. А — потом наклоняюсь и трогаю это кольцо языком. Вталкиваю кончик глубже, вылизываю складки кожи, прохожусь кругами:

— Вот как-то так, понимаешь?

Ларри вздрагивает, и я коварно думаю: ну ладно. Всё-таки я добьюсь своего.

Сегодня Тедди обещал нас отпустить проветриться, ненадолго, на пару часов, и по приходу домой — о Хатхор, я уже называю дом Ларри своим? — мы вываливаемся из душа в постель. Я пользуюсь общей первой растерянностью и говорю:

— Я хочу наверх. Хочу тебя лицом вниз, подушку под бёдра.

Ларри смотрит на меня, молча кивает и укладывается, как велели: делаю вид, что тянусь за смазкой, развожу ему ягодицы… и внезапно ныряю между них языком.

— Да тыыы! — сдавленно слышится в ответ.

Я ничего не говорю, во имя Осириса, у меня рот занят! Я просто крепко прижимаю Ларри за бёдра к кровати, чтобы он понял: дёргаться бесполезно. Мы давно смеялись над тем, какие у меня сильные руки, видимо, магия скрижали и все такое, и этими руками можно не только крышку саркофага отшвырнуть в другой угол экспозиции! Мы с ним пробовали позу стоя, он принимающий — и получилось; так что вырваться из-под моей хватки пусть даже не мечтает. Я ласкаю его языком, как когда-то показывал ему на его же пальцах, провожу вокруг входа, по складкам, вталкиваю кончик языка внутрь, и удовлетворённо слушаю, какие вздохи и стоны раздаются в ответ на мои действия.

Значит, как там? Совсем ни в какие ворота?

Ничего, пусть привыкает. Как он сам часто говорит — я совершеннейший бесстыдник, и для меня на теле нет запретных мест. Да, если угодно, я всё ещё правитель, и делаю что хочу, и мне всё равно, что ему стыдно и неудобно. Хотя… я чувствую, как он выдыхает, дрожит и словно подаётся навстречу: ага! Это замечательно, сейчас только ещё раз шире, дольше провести языком, плотно обвести вокруг, чтобы окончательно пробрало, до вздрагивания, до длинного хриплого стона. Кажется, Ларри ещё бормочет что-то вроде «Ак-что-ты-делаешь», и как только у меня освободится язык, я ему предложу тоже угадать, что именно я делаю: а если он — как это сейчас говорят — зависнет от смущения, сам ему скажу скажу напрямую. Как в наши времена говорили: «Я целую тебя изнутри». Или как сейчас говорят: я вылизываю тебе задницу, ты разве не заметил? И ответь мне, почему пальцами туда можно, членом можно, а языком нельзя?

И разве ты не чувствуешь, что это — не грязно, не стыдно, а необыкновенно близко и горячо, и совершенно потрясающе, когда твой партнёр раскрывается тебе навстречу вот так! Может быть, я даже предложу тебе тоже попробовать, когда…

Я на некоторое время ослабляю хватку, готовясь заменить язык пальцами, и тут Ларри выворачивается из моих рук, перекатывается на спину, притягивает меня к себе и целует. В губы. Крепко и глубоко.

— Гмммпф! — выдыхаю я, когда поцелуй обрывается. — Что это ты? Это же грязь какая?

И смеюсь. А он смеётся вместе со мной.

— Заткнись, Ак, — говорит он мне тоном Хранителя Бруклина. — Договариваемся прямо сейчас: завтра, сразу после заката — моя очередь.


	24. Секс без проникновения

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сюжетная отсылка к [части 4 - "Волосы"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478453/chapters/38671160)

— Вот никогда не думал, что до этого доживу.

— Великий Осирис, а в чём проблема? До чего ты дожил?

— Ну… сам же видишь. Как минимум, до того, что я в своей личной жизни буду зависеть от президента Штатов. Причём от бывшего! От воскового! Он говорит «Ладно, пойдите прогуляйтесь», когда ему приспичит, мы, конечно, идём — после того, как мы всю ночь бегали по этажам и теперь оба без задних ног, вываливаемся из душа — и ты только посмотри на это!

Акменра посмотрел. Даже потрогал. Потом посмотрел на свой. Улыбнулся.

— Тебя волнует, что ни у кого из нас до сих пор нет эрекции? Пфф! Слушай, а мне в какой-то степени даже приятно. Погоди, не возмущайся! Ты хочешь сказать, что дожил до импотенции? Ну тогда и я тоже? Но судя по тому, что я читал в книгах, ситуационная усталость может так влиять, и ты знаешь… я рад.

— Рад? Чему?

— Тому, что я устал. Понимаешь? Я! Устал! Это значит — я живой, настоящий, у меня всё как у живого человека: я могу устать, у меня могут болеть ноги от этой беготни, у меня может кружиться голова и могут слипаться глаза, меня может — как ты говоришь — развезти после душа, и мне может быть очень приятно просто валяться с тобой рядом в кровати, тоже с вот таким усталым и замотанным. А если ты думаешь, что каждый раз, когда Тедди отпускает нас к тебе проветриться, у нас просто обязан быть секс, то…

— Ммм?

— То, во-первых, нет ничего хуже, чем секс по обязанности, это я по личному опыту тебе скажу. А во-вторых — даже если хочется, но нет сил на эту… как её? пенетрацию? — есть ведь и секс без проникновения.

— Ммм?

— Ты многословен, как никогда, — улыбнулся Акменра. Наклонился и поцеловал Ларри в висок. А потом взялся за собственные пальцы: — Есть как минимум поцелуи — в том числе всего тела, ласки сосков, петтинг; оральный секс, в том числе позиция шестьдесят девять, фингеринг — это когда пальцами ласкают анус, правда, я сомневаюсь, что это считается без проникновения? Римминг, опять же, хоть ты его и не любишь. Потом мастурбировать можно, хоть поодиночке, хоть вдвоём, хоть два члена в одну ладонь — помнишь, я тебе показывал? Так что скажи, что бы ты сейчас предпочёл?

— Чёрт подери, Ак. Я чувствую себя, как в ресторане.

— Разве это плохо? Что вкусненького ты бы хотел сейчас?

— Даже не знаю, если честно. Это дурацкая ситуация — когда всего хочется, но ни на что нет сил!

— А можно просто поспать в обнимку. Только будильник завести.

Ларри помолчал. А потом внезапно выдохнул:

— Вот чего я хочу. Не заводить чёртов будильник. Хочу уснуть в обнимку, голыми, хочу взять отгул на завтра, проснуться с тобой ближе к полудню в одной кровати, и разбудить тебя поначалу этим самым! Сексом без проникновения! Как ты там сказал? Оральным сексом, фингерингом, петтингом, поцелуями всякими! Риммингом, в конце концов: кстати, кто тебе сказал, что я его не люблю? Это мой внутренний голос мне мешает! Но если бы кто мне сейчас сказал — Дэйли, давай ты перестанешь фыркать насчёт чёртова римминга, но тебе не надо будет через пару часов двигать обратно в музей вместе с Аком и чёртовой скрижалью — я бы согласился! И даже согласился бы все время этот самый римминг сам исполнять, хотя скажу тебе откровенно — это не так уж плохо, и чертовски приятно, и у меня даже встаёт от этого, ты видел!..

Акменра помолчал. А потом ответил:

— Ты же знаешь, что она там в прихожей на двери висит и всё слышит?

— Слышит, — буркнул Ларри. — Но что-то, как говорил мой дедушка, ни мычит, ни телится!

— А ты погоди, — Акменра наклонился к самому лицу Ларри. — Может, ей нужно время. Она же древняя. Может, у неё уже этот? Маразм. И эта… деменция, правильно я говорю? А пока она думает, мы с тобой можем заняться сексом без проникновения. Давай начнём с поцелуев? С таких, настоящих, когда засовываешь язык в рот и всё такое? А потом соски языком, а потом член, а потом римминг — как ты там грозился-то? А потом…

— Должен тебе сказать, мистер красноречивый трепач, что у меня уже стоит, и я думаю, что у тебя тоже, — усмехнулся Ларри. — Поэтому начнём как ты сказал, а потом, возможно, будет секс с проникновением. Если мы оба не кончим раньше и не вырубимся. Кстати, будильник.

— К Анубису будильник, — решительно сказал Акменра. — Я время чувствую. Я тебя не подведу. А потом, вдруг скрижаль наконец…

— Хватит болтать, — решительно оборвал его Ларри и приступил к настоящим поцелуям.


	25. Секс с использованием посторонних объектов

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Ларри Дэйли  
> Вбоквел к тексту ["Уроки вождения"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752388)

После того, как мы с Аком вернулись из каирской поездки — передвижная выставка, все дела, — я сидел в комнате охраны, проклиная всё на свете, и стряпал отчёт. Для директора. Он и так-то был зол, что мы туда напросились, так теперь ещё и страдал, что у него перерасход средств.

Ак зашёл, как всегда, неслышно, запер за собой дверь и глянул мне через плечо:

— Что это за иероглифы?

— Вот знаешь, — сказал я, усмехаясь, — я бы этому Макфи с удовольствием действительно иероглифами отчёт из поездки написал. Пусть разбирает!

— Бедный, — ответил Акменра и поцеловал меня в макушку. Стало ясно, что речь уже совсем не о Макфи. — Давай я немножко тебя переключу?

И начал расстёгивать на мне рубашку. Вслепую, стоя у меня за спиной. Вот это зрительная память! Вот это пальцы! Вот это…

— Ларри? Что это у тебя?

Он нащупал на моей шее кожаный шнурок.

— Эмм, — покраснел я. — это камешек. Из Нила.

Ак развернул меня к себе вместе с креслом:

— Из кого?

— Да не из кого, а из чего, — улыбнулся я. — Амулет такой. Талисман. Пока ты днём в Каире был… эмм… занят, я гулял. В том числе — сходил на берег Нила и там нашёл…

Камешек. Обычный, гладкий, тёмно-серый с небольшими пёстрыми вкраплениями. Уже в Нью-Йорке в какой-то подвальной мастерской мне заделали его в кожаную оплётку и подвесили на шнурок. И сегодня с нильским камешком на шее я пришёл на работу.

— А мне почему не показал? — хмурился Акменра.

— Так вот же, — я встал и выпятил голую грудь. — Показываю.

Ак вцепился в камешек, словно в свою скрижаль:

— Это прямо оттуда?

Он сжимал оплётку в ладони, и губы у него дрожали.

— Если на него подышать, он становится горячим, — сказал я. Снял с шеи камешек, подышал на него и сказал:

— Ложись, покажу. Тряпки свои только сними.

Ак посмотрел на меня и устроился навзничь на диване. Голышом.

Я медленно повёл камешком по его шее, потом по груди:

— Чувствуешь?

— Г-горячо, — голос у него срывался, и он словно не мог отдышаться, пока я медленно обводил сперва левый сосок, потом правый. Потом наклонился и ещё дохнул:

— Остыл, кажется?

— Н-нет, — пробормотал Акменра. — Ещё!

Я повёл рукой с амулетом ниже: вдоль бока, потом вокруг пупка, потом к члену — о, а там уже всё в боевой готовности. Надо же, как мощно на некоторых действует домашнее тепло! Я ещё наклонился и подышал, прямо рядом с головкой, и Ака буквально подбросило:

— Агммыы! Что ты де…

— Чшшш, — выдохнул я, и он крупно вздрогнул, чувствуя, как камешек в оплётке скользит по стволу. Головка была уже влажной, но я на всякий случай еще провёл вокруг неё языком, а потом повторил этот путь амулетом. Мягкая оплётка задевала нежную кожу, и Ак вздрагивал, негромко постанывая. А потом дёрнулся — и взялся за член: я едва успел убрать камешек.

— Как будет угодно правителю обеих земель, — фыркнул я, не мешая ему двигать рукой, и вернулся к низу живота, проводя камешком в самых чувствительных местах — мне ли их не знать, в самом деле. Потом опустился по внутренней стороне бедра — вот как он может так ноги разводить, а? — к мошонке и там тоже слегка проехался: а там уже всё подобралось, вот-вот, как говорится! Я наклонился и ещё подышал на камешек, и провёл им вокруг. И сказал негромко:

— Давай, Ак.

Он вздрогнул — и разрядился, так резко, что я едва успел ртом поймать. Даже закашлялся немножко.

— Вот такой у меня теперь горячий талисман, — хмыкнул я потом. — Во всех отношениях. Заряженный, я бы сказал!

Ак повернулся набок и пробормотал:

— Современные люди слишком большое значение придают этим… игрушкам для секса. Помнишь, мы с тобой читали? Дилдо, вибраторы, прочее такое всё…

О да, я помню: это называется «мы читали»! Скорее Ак тыкал пальцем в экран ноута и фонтанировал недовольными вопросами.

— А тут — видишь как? Лучше любых вибраторов!

Он довольно потянулся, а потом глянул на меня, спохватившись:

— Подожди! А мне такой?

— Несомненно, — кивнул я. И полез в карман: разве мог я ограничиться таким сувениром только для себя? Аку я нашёл особенный камешек, практически белый, с редкими золотистыми точками. И оплели его светлым шнурком. — Вот, держи. Только…

— Только его тоже надо зарядить, — сказал Ак со знанием дела. И подышал на подарок. — Ложись. Твоя очередь.


	26. Смена пола

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fem!Акменра/fem!Ларри Дэйли  
> Вбоквел к тексту ["Уроки истории"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399100)

— Так значит, как ты там сказал? В маленькой богом забытой деревушке крепкая ирландская крестьянка встречает бежавшую от мусульманского рабства египетскую принцессу?

Вот взбрело же в голову вернуться к этой шуточной фантазии. Ак хохочет, как всегда, а Ларри закрывает глаза — и молчит.

Шутники, чёрт подери.

***

У египетской принцессы смуглая нежная кожа, маленькие округлые груди и тонкие запястья: браслеты на них звенят при любом движении, и приходится в итоге, мило смущаясь, снимать все эти остатки прежнего богатства, чудом уцелевшие хотя бы на руках.

У принцессы огромные светлые глаза, и в них плещется с трудом скрываемый страх, когда рвётся наружу рассказ о том, как это всё было. Как бежала, как спасалась, как случайно, по воле богов, занесло её сюда, в эту затерянную в лесах деревушку.

У синеглазой ирландской женщины крепкие руки и ласковые пальцы, пусть и с мозолями от домашней работы: когда растишь ребёнка одна, не до отдыха. И дрова нужно колоть, и горшки в печи ворочать, и полы в доме скоблить и окатывать из ведра. Сметливая ирландка оправдывала себя тем, что берёт себе помощницу, а оказалось — помощница ничего делать не умеет, только вздрагивает, закусывая губу, когда пытается поднять ведро или топор. Зато с ребёнком управляется просто волшебно: несколько минут сказок тихим журчащим голосом — и мальчик уже спит, улыбаясь, до самого утра.

Тогда гостья и хозяйка дома берутся за руки и идут наверх. Там грубая кровать с лоскутным одеялом, свежие простыни и запахи леса и дождя. Там можно свободно говорить о том, что ни про вёдра, ни про полы не думала хозяйка, когда подошла и спросила: пойдём со мной? Когда встретилась взглядом со светлыми глазами — и неожиданно ёкнуло в груди, и уже сложно было представить, что можно будет уйти одной — и жить в своём старом доме по-прежнему.

А теперь всё хорошо. Теперь юная принцесса стоит у окна — и чувствует наконец, что в безопасности.

Потому что только в безопасности рождается желание шагнуть навстречу, обнять, выдохнуть. Когда это уже не чувство благодарности за еду и кров, а нечто иное, большее, что охватывает обеих и заставляет сплетаться руками что есть сил.

У принцессы длинные смоляные волосы, в которые так приятно забираться пальцами и утыкаться лицом. Нежные смуглые пальцы скользят по выдубленной ветрами коже, по сильным, словно мужским рукам, по крепкой тяжёлой груди; и когда в ответ слышится сдавленный хриплый стон — принцесса улыбается и приникает губами прямо против сердца, к левому соску, и ласкает языком маленький острый выступ.

Пусть она не умеет колоть дрова и не в силах таскать ведра с водой, но о наслаждениях она знает всё. И может многое рассказать этой сильной отважной женщине, которая родила ребёнка — но так и не поняла, на какие ласки ее тело отзывается сильнее всего. И так радостно делать это ночь за ночью, когда становится важнее всего легонько целовать в ямочку под горлом, проводить губами по животу, погружать язык в жаркие влажные складки. И слушать, слушать в ответ сдавленные хриплые стоны, понуждая стонать громче, откровеннее: мальчик спит, его убаюкали волшебные сказки, он не проснётся до утра. А утром, на рассвете, придя в кухню, увидит свою мать за работой, и гостью тоже: та будет изо всех сил стараться месить тесто и ворочать горшки, и не станет замечать, что вся перемазалась сажей из печи.

И в доме по утрам будет пахнуть волшебными притираниями, которые чужестранка-гостья привезла с собой. И хозяйка дома радостно будет вдыхать этот запах по ночам, пряча лицо между маленьких смуглых грудей, целуя яркие губы, ведя пальцами ниже, проникая глубже — чтобы тоже услышать в ответ негромкий стон, и улыбнуться, и поцеловать ещё раз, и тоже застонать в ответ — оттого, что сердце рвётся от ранее неведомой любви.

И пусть её мальчик крепко спит до рассвета.


	27. Сны и спящие

— У-меня-рефрактерная-фаза-я-всё, — смешно бормочет Акменра. Наклоняется ближе, обжигая щёку и ухо неровным ещё, сбитым дыханием; прижимается грудью к груди, аккуратно соскальзывая с опадающего члена. А потом закрывает глаза, ослабляет хватку бёдер и из положения «нижний верхом» каким-то чудом устраивается на узком диване рядышком, лицом вниз.

Приходится вставать, чтобы дать ему место. В душ бы сейчас обоим, но увы, в комнате охраны душа не предусмотрено, а тащиться по коридорам — слуга покорный! Поэтому приходится обходиться обычным образом, разными салфетками. А он уже посапывает, тихо и трогательно, и негоже в общем-то лицом в этот диван, кто на нём только не сидел! Теоретически, конечно, наброшена сверху простынь, но опять, как водится, сбилась, и лицом в потрёпанную обивку… хоть куртку от формы ему подложить, что ли; аккуратно приподнять взлохмаченную голову и подложить, стараясь, чтобы карманы и застёжки не оказались сверху, нос ведь обдерёт о них, как пить дать.

Акменра редко спит ночью, в основном — когда набегается по этажам помощником, или вот как сейчас, после секса. Любимая поза — усесться сверху: а это же сколько сил нужно, ого-го! Даже молодому, двадцатилетнему — всё равно: и если сильная разрядка, то конечно, за ней пойдёт эта, как её, «рефрактерная-фаза-я-всё»: господи боже, начитался ведь, сколько книжек наверняка перерыл, в Кембридже-то этом. А сейчас спит, бормочет что-то во сне, сопит, как обыкновенный мальчишка.

Он всегда спит вниз лицом, раскидывая руки и ноги, насколько возможно. Да оно и понятно: полежи-ка на спине с замотанными конечностями пятьдесят четыре года! Об этом даже думать тошно, честно говоря. И так приятно смотреть на него, когда он спит: потому что можно думать, что это всё по-настоящему.

Что утром, перед рассветом, придётся будить его не затем, чтобы проводить в треклятый саркофаг, а затем, чтобы переодеться и вместе пойти домой. А вот там уже завалиться вдвоём в душ, посмеиваясь, что после такой работы ни на какой интим сил не хватит, а потом рухнуть в кровать, обняться и заснуть. Часов до трёх дня! Встать, затеять кофе и в который раз завести разговор, что такой рабочий график ни к чёрту не годится, и надо поговорить с директором о переводе в дневную смену.

Мечтать, как говорит Ник, не вредно.

А еще Акменра любит, когда его ласкают во сне. Вроде бы — поразительно, как можно сочетать сон и секс? А вот, тем не менее, сам об этом сказал: и ещё о том, что ему тогда особенно сладкие сны снятся. Ну как можно в этом отказать, если он столько лет толком снов-то не видел?..

Однажды ему вообще удалось кончить, не просыпаясь. Когда тоже отключился вот так, раздетым, лицом вниз. Невозможно было, глядя на него, не поцеловать его в спину, туда, где две маленькие родинки над левой лопаткой. Он от поцелуя вздрогнул, коротко выгнулся и застонал; пришлось целовать ещё, вдоль по позвоночнику, ниже и ниже, а там уже и крыша поехала, потянуло на эксперименты: рука нашарила смазку, пальцы прошлись между ягодиц, огладили вход, легонько толкнулись внутрь. Ак подался бёдрами им навстречу: вроде бы вот-вот проснётся, но никак, или притворяется, что спит? Да тут уже без разницы, тут уже пальцам туго и горячо, и сил нет смотреть, как Акменра в такт движениям руки ёрзает низом живота по наброшенной на диван простыни.

Вскрикнул негромко, когда кончал, сжал пальцы внутри, длинно выдохнул. И вроде как дальше спит!

И вроде — что бы не взять его, в готовой позе, растянутого, сонного: но тут уже эксперименты закончились, все внутри восстало, нет, и всё. По крайней мере — пока не поговорили об этом напрямую. Да и вообще!.. Если с сонным с ним — так не дай бог ещё будет чувство, словно день на дворе.

В общем, самому пришлось в тот раз рукой себе помогать. Да и несложно было, после таких-то впечатлений.

А сейчас — быстрый взгляд на часы — до рассвета часа три, вроде бы и немало, но пора ещё раз пройтись, проверить всё, тем более что на верхних этажах сегодня вечеринка, только что сюда шум не доносится: Тедди сказал — последит, ладно уж. Прогуляться не отпустит, конечно, но последит. «А уж ты, Лоуренс, хотя бы иногда появляйся».

Ну вот, пора вроде как появиться. Фонарик и ключи на пояс, волосы пригладить — пошёл.

— Лоуренс! — радостно возгласил Тедди. — Мальчик мой, у нас тут всё в порядке! Но ты погляди, конечно, чтобы не волноваться. И прости за любопытство, что это ты без куртки?

Ах ты, чёрт. Куртка! Ну ладно. Пришлось правду сказать.

— Да Ак на ней спит. Пусть спит, в самом деле. Будить пока не хочу.


	28. Футфетиш

Акменра так и не приучился вытираться целиком после душа: опять просто набрасывает полотенце на плечи и идёт в комнату босиком, оставляя на полу мокрые следы.

— Холодно же, — удивляется Ларри.

Были бы тёплые полы! Ларри иногда думает — вот да, хорошо бы, если бы были тёплые полы, и всякая прочая бытовая роскошь, достойная египетского царя.

А царь плюхается рядом на кровать и кладёт ноги Ларри на колени:

— Вовсе не холодно. Хочешь — потрогай?

Ларри хочет. Очень хочет. И трогает смуглые ступни с ровными пальцами и узкими щиколотками. Где-то здесь, сбоку под косточкой, можно услышать пульс, если прижаться губами. Но сперва — дотянуться до второго полотенца и вытереть влажную после душа кожу, растирая посильней, чтобы не дай бог, не простуди…

Да чёрт подери. Сколько же можно-то, а? Пора бы уж наконец привыкнуть!

Акменра тем временем смеётся:

— Кстати, ты знаешь, что все эти рассказы про «целовать ноги правителя» — просто красивый миф?

— А… как же тогда? Что же они все тогда целовали, ну, эти ваши придворные?

— Землю. Песок под ногами владыки. След его сандалии на песке. Особо приближенные могли поцеловать собственно сандалию.

— А… ноги?

— О! Это — только избранным. Очень избранным.

И смотрит хитро:

— Вот… например, таким, как ты.

Намёк настолько прозрачен, что тормозить дальше — выставить себя окончательным дураком. Ларри обхватывает ладонями одну ногу и тоже хитро спрашивает:

— Ты ведь не боишься щекотки?

И, не дожидаясь ответа, сначала пальцами проходит по подошве, по самому своду, нажимая сильнее, чтобы окончательно снять усталость: видел Ларри те треклятые древнеегипетские сандалии, в них же шагу ступить невозможно. Слава богам, Акменра, когда выходит в город, переобувается в кроссовки. Но в музее-то?

А в музее они сегодня много ходили. Оба. Рузвельт даже расчувствовался и сказал, что они могут пойти проветриться вне графика.

— Ммм, — Акменра закрывает глаза и откидывается на спину. — Хорошо так…

Конечно, хорошо, Ларри в этом просто не сомневается, он знает, как могут гудеть ноги после тяжёлой рабочей ночи. Теперь взять вторую, точно так же провести по подошве снизу, разминая свод, нажимая на чувствительные точки под пальцами. Размять сами пальцы, расслабить все косточки, огладить ладонью от стопы к колену, чтобы снять накопившуюся тяжесть.

— Ааа, — выдыхает Акменра. — Где ты научился так?

— Жизнь научила, — улыбается Ларри. И, проведя последний раз по обеим ногам широким движением, больше не выдерживает: прикасается губами. К торчащей косточке на лодыжке, к разогретому своду, к расслабленным мягким пальцам. Прижимается щекой, тяжело дышит, слушая, как колотится собственное сердце.  
Странно так: вроде бы — ничего особенного? А так… кроет, просто не передать.

Теперь — провести по пальцам языком, по всем пяти, осторожно задерживаясь между. Потом обхватить губами каждый палец отдельно, поласкать, посасывая. Потом то же самое — со второй ногой, продолжая свободной ладонью поглаживать первую. Расслабленные ответные выдохи уже потихоньку сменяются недвусмысленными стонами, и Акменра выгибается в ответ на каждое движение языка:

— Аыыы! Что ты делаешь?

«Я тебя люблю», — только и вертится у Ларри в голове. И чёрт знает, почему так волнует эта в общем-то немудрящая ласка: но правду говоря, он давно размышлял о чем-то подобном, ещё когда вначале начитался про «целовать ноги». Пфф, — думал Ларри тогда, — эта вся их древнеегипетская иерархия — да видал я её в том самом гробу! Разве они там знали толк в том, как надо…

Как надо ноги целовать. Правителю.

Несусветная какая-то нежность. И тут же — бешеное возбуждение. Ларри сам уже еле держится, руки дрожат, во рту пустыня, но невозможно отпустить согретую собственным дыханием стопу, перестать ласкать языком и губами поджимающиеся пальцы. Акменра что-то бормочет-по-своему, быстро и почти бессвязно, а потом — Ларри успевает заметить — кладёт руку на собственный торчащий член и начинает рвано двигать ладонью.

Ларри наклоняется вперёд, отводит руку Акменра в сторону и обхватывает его член губами. Вот чудак какой, сразу бы сказал? Ларри усмехается про себя, чувствуя, что сердце как-то непривычно сбивается с ритма от таких мыслей, и слышит:

— Это… невероятно просто… я тебе… потом тоже… аааах!..

Разрядка происходит мощная, и Ларри сглатывает несколько раз, прежде чем вытереть губы и подняться. А потом улыбается:

— Мне-то что? Я же не правитель?

— Иди… к Анубису, — непочтительно выдыхает Акменра. — Это… это… вообще о другом!

Ну, если о другом — тогда так и быть, Ларри согласен.


	29. Шрамы и раны

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение - стихопроза

Он сегодня и без одежд досконально тебе знаком: вот две родинки на спине, и вокруг головки рубец… Только этот белёсый шрам, что под самым левым соском, помнить вовсе не хочешь ты: невозможно же, наконец! Доводилось тебе не раз этот самый шрам целовать, ощущая губами то, как под кожей сердце стучит: но не можешь не думать ты, как он рухнул спиной в кровать, когда острый длинный кинжал вдруг вонзился сюда в ночи. Ты не можешь не представлять, как толчками хлестала кровь, и в огромных светлых глазах потихонечку гасла жизнь… Ты губами находишь шрам — и ты видишь всё это вновь, и находит такая боль, от которой — только держись.

Это было давным-давно, в позабытые те года, — почему же и в пальцах дрожь, и внезапно в горле комок? Просто больно тебе сейчас так, как не было никогда, что в египетской той ночи ты его защитить не смог. Лишь покуда горит скрижаль — быть позволено вместе вам: под тобой он кончает так, словно век не придёт рассвет. И, щекой на его груди, ты целуешь белёсый шрам, снова слушая сердца стук, без которого жизни нет.


	30. Свободная тема (Утренний секс)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сиквел к части 24 - ["Секс без проникновения"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478453/chapters/39213241)

Ларри, ещё толком не проснувшись, почувствовал, что его целуют прямо в ухо. Ерошат волосы на затылке. И вообще устраиваются сверху и сопят в шею, при этом недвусмысленно потираясь членом о задницу.

Ак, конечно, кто же ещё? Тем более что он сказал — к Анубису будильник, я время чувствую, я тебя разбужу. Да-а, пусть будит, пусть: наверное, можно ещё пять минуточек не открывать глаза и не переворачиваться. Пусть это как будто утренний секс: хотя какое там сейчас утро! Но хоть помечтать.

— Ларри, — выдохнул Акменра на ухо, — Ларри, мервете, вставай.

Эх, уже? Интересно, а чего у Ака голос так дрожит?

— Ларри, — снова повторил Акменра незнакомым срывающимся голосом, — вставай. Время девять утра.

— Девять кого?!

Осознание ударило по мозгам, глаза открылись, и по ним резануло ярким дневным светом. Акменра скатился на кровать и сел напротив: Ларри давно не видел у него такого выражения лица.

— Кажется, у нас получилось, — Акменра взял Ларри за плечи и потряс. — Помнишь, мы ей… рассказывали с тобой? Как мы будем жить? Получилось! Девять утра, а я…

Да уж. Ларри, сам себе не веря, тронул Акменра за руку: горячие, живые пальцы. Потом провёл ладонями по смуглой груди, задержался у левого соска: под ладонью отчётливо молотило сердце.

Да и вообще!

Настоящий, живой человек только что лежал на нём сверху, дышал в шею, тёрся откровенно встающим членом. Значит, получилось?..

— Погоди, Ак, — потряс головой Ларри, — а это как же… это только у нас получилось или все остальные тоже? И как теперь с документами быть? И что скажет Макфи, когда придёт на работу и увидит, что в музее вместо экспонатов толпа чужих людей?

— Ты недооцениваешь древнеегипетскую магию, Хранитель Бруклина, — улыбнулся Акменра. — Это одна из самых продуманных, прагматичных и обоснованных магий! Поэтому я просто уверен, что всё уже в порядке. Ты знаешь, например, что Макфи тебе недавно звонил? Ты так спал, что не услышал звонка. А я услышал. И ответил, машинально! А Макфи разговаривал со мной, словно ничего не случилось, словно я уже много лет у него работаю, представляешь? Он узнал меня по голосу и сказал: «Ак, передай своему Дэйли, когда он проснётся, что он хотел отгул на сегодня, так вот пусть берёт». Ты берёшь?

— Невероятно, — пробормотал Ларри. Акменра глянул на него, усмехнулся и добавил:

— А документы, наверное, обнаружатся у меня в кармане куртки, или где их там обычно принято носить!

— Ак… ты меня не разыгрываешь? Не обманываешь?

— Великий Осирис! Посмотри на часы — и посмотри на меня! Потрогай меня, в конце концов! Какие тебе ещё нужны доказательства?

Ларри моргал, не в силах произнести ни слова.

— Ну так что, чем займёмся? — спросил Акменра, хитро глянув на него. — Кажется, ты хотел кофе?

— Это потом, — опомнился Ларри. Сгрёб правителя в охапку и прижал к себе.

Хотя, наверное, уже нельзя называть Ака правителем? Он стал обычным парнем, двадцати-с-чем-то-там лет, с документами в кармане куртки и с работой в Музее естественной истории. Древнеегипетская магия, самая прагматичная из всех, обо всём позаботилась, чёрт подери!

— Кофе потом, — выдохнул Ларри. — Сперва утренний секс.

Да, именно вот такой ленивый, расслабленный утренний секс, когда не нужно никуда спешить, когда можно валяться в обнимку под одеялом и трогать друг друга везде, ещё толком не проснувшись. Можно целовать друг друга куда придётся — в ухо, в пока не открытый глаз, во взлохмаченные волосы. Осторожно прикусывать мочку, щекотать шею дыханием, а потом, потихоньку сдвигаясь ниже, прихватывать губами то один сосок, то другой. Трогать их языком прямо во рту, слегка посасывать, слушая лёгкие стоны в ответ. О, да, скрижаль ничего не испортила, все эрогенные зоны остались на месте!.. Дальше — губами по низу живота, по гладкой смуглой коже: это потом тут появятся волосы, как у всех живых, а сейчас ещё рано, ещё мало времени прошло, ещё голову туманит лёгкое «да-не-может-этого-быть». Но если чуть отвлечься от поцелуев и бросить взгляд на часы — то да, полдесятого утра, чёрт подери, сквозь тонкие шторы в комнату пробивается солнце, и тем поразительнее, что под губами — тёплое, настоящее, и живот ходит часто-часто от напряжённого дыхания, и член поднимается полностью, и так замечательно трогать головку языком, обнимать губами, чувствовать, как Акменра толкается бёдрами навстречу, словно торопит, словно не может больше терпеть.

Нет уж, столько лет Ларри мечтал об этом, теперь он получит всё в полной мере, как хотел.

Неспешно, легко, ласково. Долго-долго, пока до него самого не дойдёт, что все это правда. Что больше не нужно в сумерках возвращаться в музей, боясь опоздать к рассвету. Что теперь можно вместе засыпать и просыпаться, и вместе пить тот самый кофе, и трогать друг друга по утрам в постели, руками и ртом, и задыхаться от громадного счастья.

Можно не спеша ласкать языком член, а ладонью — поджавшуюся мошонку, а потом сделать перерыв, облизать два пальца и провести между ягодицами, пробираясь внутрь, туда, где тесно, горячо и еще совсем не раскрыто, и раскрывать, не выпуская члена изо рта, и слушать, как ответные стоны становятся все громче и резче, и нащупывать внутри те самые места, от прикосновения к которым по всему телу идёт дрожь, и сделать так, чтобы Ак выплеснулся прямо в рот, со вскриком на выдохе. А потом отдышался — и взял Ларри за член рукой, и чтобы понадобилось всего несколько движений до разрядки.

И целоваться потом можно сколько угодно, пока не заболят губы, или пока кто-нибудь из них обоих не усмехнётся и не скажет:

— Ну так что? Кофе?

Да, вот теперь можно кофе. А потом — ещё что-нибудь, благо весь день впереди.


End file.
